Distópico
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: A.U "En un mundo perfecto no existirían los Juegos del Hambre y Katniss seguiría con vida. En un mundo perfecto nunca habría puesto mis ojos en la hija del alcalde" Gadge. Éste fic fue ganador del reto de septiembre/octubre: "Una pareja para... Gale", del foro El diente de león.
1. La chica del vestido blanco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic participa del reto del mes de septiembre-octubre: "Una pareja para...", del foro El diente de león.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **La chica del vestido blanco**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, igual que el día que nos llevaron al Edificio de Justicia a identificar el cuerpo de mi padre. Los cierro porque, como aquella vez, tengo la esperanza de que al abrirlos me daré cuenta de que sólo estoy en un mal sueño y que todo estará bien, pero, igual que aquel día, al abrirlos nada ha cambiado.

Mi mundo entero se desmorona cuando mi madre deja escapar un grito ahogado; mis hermanos lloran desconsoladamente en sus faldas y el resto de la gente en la plaza está tan absorta como yo, como si todavía no pudieran creer en lo que sus ojos ven.

Y mientras tanto las trompetas suenan y el público en el Capitolio ruge emocionado, pero Peeta Mellark sólo abraza a Katniss y llora. Y sin darme cuenta yo lloro también, mirando aquellos vacíos ojos grises que una vez me miraron con tanto cariño, y que ahora permanecen fijos en la nada, fríos, sin vida. Y así se quedarán para siempre.

A mi lado Prim pierde el control y grita mientras su madre intenta consolarla. Nadie más se mueve o hace algo; todos están demasiado impresionados y confundidos como para reaccionar, incluso en el Capitolio, donde toda esa gente tenebrosa y extraña llora como si de verdad lo sintieran. Como si supieran lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Entonces la transmisión pasa a los presentadores y a la Plaza Central del Capitolio, que no paran de celebrar el fin de los juegos, que finalmente tuvieron al vencedor que todo el mundo adora. Y es en ése momento cuando siento que mi sangre hierve. Ya no lloro ni siento dolor. Ya no siento pena. Ahora sólo soy capaz de sentir rabia, odio y desprecio por todas esas personas que no nos hacen esto. Por esos malditos que se llevaron la vida de Katniss, la única chica que en verdad he amado.

En ése instante me decido, decido que su muerte no será en vano y no quedará impune.

La gente me abre paso mientras camino hacia uno de los agentes de la paz con paso decidido, clavando la vista en el arma que cuelga de su cintura. Todos parecen entender mis intenciones, pero sabiamente nadie trata de detenerme. Hasta que la siento.

Su cuerpo suave, cálido y pequeño se aferra con fuerza a mi espalda, y su voz, angustiada y sollozante, me detiene.

—Por favor, no— solloza Madge, apretando su abrazo al punto de que no me deja moverme más allá— Piensa en tu familia— susurra, bajito, y las lágrimas vuelven a caer, y yo me derrumbo con ellas, llevándome a Madge conmigo hasta el suelo.

El agente nos mira, curioso, pero solo ve a dos chicos tristes, llorando abrazados, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar a sólo unos momentos.

Sin darse cuenta de que acabamos de perder a nuestra más grande luchadora.

oOo

Es difícil aceptar que un ser amado ya no regresará jamás; que ya no podrás volver a ver su sonrisa ni oír su voz.

Perder a Katniss no fue sólo perder a mi mejor amiga, también perdí a mi compañera, a mi mano derecha. A la única chica con la que hubiera deseado formar una familia.

Quizá sea eso lo que me hace sentir tan perdido. Yo había proyectado un futuro con ella, en donde no importaban el hambre ni el yugo del Capitolio, donde a pesar de todo podíamos ser felices, pero ahora ya no tengo nada. Tal vez es lo que más duele, porque Katniss era mi esperanza para poder encontrar la felicidad en un lugar tan desolador y olvidado como el Distrito 12, y se ha ido para siempre, llevándose una parte de mi corazón, y del de mucha gente del distrito, con ella.

Sin embargo, Katniss Everdeen era una chica muy especial, y ahora todo Panem lo sabe.

La llegada de Peeta Mellark se anuncia con toda pompa, pero es en muchas formas incómoda para la gente del Quemador y la Veta, incluso para el mismo Peeta. Él no celebra ni sonríe; es como si no quedara nada de aquel chico simpático y alegre que supo encantar al público durante su entrevista antes de los Juegos. Eso hace que crea que tal vez sí la amaba después de todo, lo que me hace casi imposible odiarlo por no haber podido salvarla.

En sus apagados ojos azules veo la culpa y el dolor de la pérdida. No puedo ignorar eso, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que él no pudo protegerla.

La familia de Katniss y yo asistimos a la estación por obligación, y nos quedamos hasta mucho después de que Peeta se va con todos los periodistas, esperando por el cuerpo de Katniss. A la gente del Capitolio no les interesa ver la tristeza de una familia destrozada recibiendo los restos de su hijo, así que no hay cámaras una vez que su vencedor se ha ido. Mejor así. Tampoco estamos de humor para seguir con todo ése circo.

Haymitch Abernathy, aquel alcohólico barrigón que solía desmayarse de borracho sobre el escenario cada año, se acerca a señora Everdeen con expresión apesadumbrada. Es extraño que no pueda sentir ése nauseabundo hedor a licor podrido a su paso, como lo es verlo caminar tan firmemente, y no tambaleándose como siempre lo veíamos por el pueblo. Él se acerca directamente a la señora Everdeen mientras dos asistentes bajan el ataúd sellado; sujeta sus temblorosas manos durante un segundo y no dice nada. Ninguno lo hace. Prim rompe a llorar en ése momento y se abraza a la madera con fuerza. Haymitch nos mira por un momento pero luego suelta las manos de la mamá de Katniss y, tan silencioso como apareció, se va sin decir nada.

Hoy el distrito entero está de fiesta, y hay una gran celebración que sólo la gente de la ciudad es capaz de disfrutar, pero mientras eso pasa nosotros estamos en el cementerio, despidiendo los restos de mi mejor amiga en aquella tierra negra tan característica de casa.

Enterramos el cuerpo de Katniss junto al de su padre, en un rincón apartado del cementerio, cerca de la Pradera, donde cada primavera las flores crecen hasta donde alcanza la vista y perfuman el aire, y donde yo mismo una vez le pedí ser enterrado en casos e ir a los Juegos y volver en un ataúd de madera.

Que irónico suena ahora.

Muchas personas vienen a despedirla; de la Veta, el Quemador y la escuela. También hay unas pocas personas de la ciudad, cuyos cabellos rubios y pieles pálidas sobresalen de entre los demás; también está Darius, cuyo uniforme de agente de la paz parece menos agresivo que nunca. Todos están ahí para despedirse, sin rencores ni peleas, porque todos, de una forma u otra, quisimos a la Chica en Llamas.

Y allí, en medio de tantas caras cansadas y sucias, está ella, impoluta como una nube, perfecta como una rosa. Su largo y rizado cabello rubio baila al compás de la brisa; sus labios rellenos y rosados se abren y se cierran en un angustiante movimiento mientras sus ojos tan azules como el cielo miran fijamente la tierra removida. Y su vestido, tan blanco que daña la vista, tan elegante que es casi ofensivo, hace que sienta la ira invadirme.

Todo en ella es tan pulcro, tan nuevo y reluciente que es obvio que no pertenece aquí, sino a aquella gente, a esos personajes monstruosos que cada año se llevan a nuestros niños y los devuelven en cajas de madera.

Y mi rabia sólo aumenta, no por Madge en realidad, sino por todo lo que ella representa con sus zapatos relucientes y su vestido blanco. Es imposible mirarla y no recordar a la gente que lo causó todo.

Ella se queda hasta el final, y solo entonces se acerca a Prim y la señora Everdeen. Intercambia unas pocas palabras con ella y después, algo temerosa al principio, las abraza. Luego se aparta de ellas y sonríe con tristeza mientras se limpia un par de lágrimas con un pañuelo tan blanco como su vestido, casi haciendo que me crea todo su teatro. Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada y encontrar la mía se congela por un momento, como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando, que ella no pertenece aquí, y que no debe estar entre nosotros.

Sus ojos grandes y azules se abren con expectación durante el momento en que nuestras miradas siguen enfrentadas, pero aunque me gustaría gritarle a la cara lo que en realidad pienso sobre su presencia aquí no lo hago por respeto a la familia de Katniss; así que desvío la vista y espero que Madge desaparezca tan silenciosamente como apareció, dedicándome a mirar la tierra removida por un momento mientras de reojo la veo caminar hacia la salida. Se detiene por un segundo al pasar por mi lado, pero de inmediato sigue con su camino. Y me repito una y otra vez que debo dejarlo así, que debo dejar que se vaya y ya, pero no puedo conmigo mismo, y antes de que se aleje demasiado me giro hacia ella, molesto.

—No debiste venir aquí— le suelto, en un repentino ataque de rabia. Madge vuelve a detenerse y se da la vuelta tan delicadamente que parece hacerlo en cámara lenta. Eso me desespera.

—Katniss era mi amiga— dice, en voz baja y algo dudosa, como si lo hubiera pensado mucho antes de hablar. Sin embargo, eso, lejos de aplacarme, sólo me irrita aún más.

—No es cierto— la corrijo, enojado— Katniss nunca hubiera sido amiga de alguien como tú— escupo sin pensar, y Madge parpadea, mostrándose, por primera vez desde que la conozco, de verdad molesta.

—Yo no fui quien le hizo esto, Gale— me suelta, sorprendiéndome con su tono endurecido y directo, tanto así que, extrañamente, me quedo sin palabras.

Ni siquiera Katniss, que me conocía como nadie, había sido tan cortante y directa para callarme de esa manera. Me molesta mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me impresiona de una forma que no me esperaba, haciéndome sentir como un idiota impulsivo.

Madge, por su parte, sigue mirándome de esa forma extraña, molesta pero comprensiva a la vez. Nunca me había mirado así, ya que por lo general sólo ignoraba mis comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos cuando acompañaba a Katniss a venderle fresas para su padre. Supongo que no me esperaba que de todas las personas en el Distrito 12 fuera justamente ella la que me dejara sin palabras. En eso estoy pensando cuando la hija del alcalde, de seguro pensando que ya no diré nada más, vuelve a darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero de nuevo mi lengua es más rápida que mi cerebro, y vuelvo a hablarle:

— ¿Por qué me detuviste?— la increpo, y ella me mira, sin perder la calma en ningún momento. Sabe que me refiero a aquel día en la plaza, cuando impidió que por mi rabia atacara a un agente de la paz. Sé que lo sabe, y su respuesta lo confirma:

—Porque pudieron haberte matado.

— ¿Y por qué te importa?— ladro, superado por toda la situación, por el hecho de que ella sea perfectamente capaz de mantener la calma mientras sigue dejándome como idiota— Tú eres la hija del alcalde. A ti no tienen porqué preocuparte los problemas de los pobres. Mucho menos los míos.

—Porque es lo que Katniss hubiera querido— murmura, soltando un pequeño sollozo que me toma por sorpresa— Porque...ella te quería mucho— dice, bajito.

Algo en mí reacciona violentamente al inicio, pero su rostro compungido hace que de inmediato olvide toda rabia. Sus ojos se ponen cada vez más rojos, producto del llanto que intenta contener, y sus labios se aprietan con frustración en una sola línea. Me recuerda mucho a la cara de las familias de un tributo elegido durante la cosecha, esa mezcla de dolor y resignación que es imposible de ocultar, y quizá por eso algo dentro mío hace que quiera consolarla, haciéndome sentir por un momento como el peor imbécil del mundo. Y es algo más fuerte que yo, casi instintivo, que me hace verla con otros ojos.

Madge es muy hermosa. Digo, eso siempre fue vidente, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que su belleza va más allá de su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, o de un bonito y caro vestido blanco.

Es hermosa de una forma más discreta, más profunda.

Igual que Katniss.

Esa comparación inesperada me toma por sorpresa, haciendo que me sienta profundamente avergonzado e inquieto. Y no ayuda en nada que Madge siga frente a mí, mirándome de esa forma que empieza a hacer que me sienta vulnerable, como una presa a tiro de mi arco. ¿Qué es esto y por qué hace que me sienta tan inquieto de pronto? Empiezo a desesperarme ante mi incapacidad de elaborar una respuesta rápida, y mientras mi mente trabaja Madge una vez más me da la espalda y retoma su camino, limpiándose los ojos con disimulo, como si no deseara que yo la viera pero no pudiera evitar hacerlo. Y ahora me siento culpable. Estúpidamente culpable sólo por ser yo mismo. Y eso me confunde aún más, pero como siempre he sido impulsivo no me detengo a pensarlo y doy un par de zancadas para volver a alcanzarla, y mi mano se extiende sola para tomar su brazo, sorprendiéndome cuando siento que su piel me transmite una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me advierte que debería soltarla y dejarla ir, pero soy tan terco que no lo hago.

Ella posa sus expresivos ojos azules en mí una vez más, y después en mi mano sosteniendo su brazo antes de volver a mis ojos; entonces me doy cuenta del contraste que forman nuestras pieles, siendo la suya tan pálida y suave, mientras que la mía está bronceada y curtida gracias a las largas horas de caza al aire libre, y parece incorrecto que tan solo esté cerca de ella y su impoluto vestido blanco. Resulta algo inquietante y abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo me resisto a soltarla. Mejor dicho, algo dentro de mí se resiste.

Entonces me aclaro la garganta y ella al fin deja de mirarme, lo que me da el empujón necesario para soltarla de una vez y alejarme un paso para asegurarme de que mi piel no volverá a contrastar con la suya, por más que la idea no salga de mi mente.

—Yo...— empiezo a balbucear, completamente incómodo, y creo que ella lo nota, porque de repente suaviza el rostro, dedicándome una mirada comprensiva que ni Katniss me había dedicado antes; entonces suspiro y desvío el rostro, decidiendo que la tristeza acabará por al fin volverme loco— Lo siento— admito, y es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero también es la verdad—. De verdad lo siento. No debí decirte esas cosas... Sé que no es tu culpa, y...

Madge niega con la cabeza, silenciándome con ése gesto. Levanta la mirada hacia Prim y su madre, que siguen a unos cuantos metros de nosotros junto a mi familia, todavía despidiéndose de Katniss en silencio.

—Está bien— dice, estrujando la tela blanca de su vestido entre los dedos, mostrándose de pronto ansiosa e incómoda. Me mira y de inmediato desvía la mirada— Yo... De verdad siento mucho tu pérdida y... Lamento haberte molestado. Ya no sucederá. Adiós, Gale— murmura y se va, deteniéndose en la salida del cementerio para voltear como si quisiera asegurarse de que aún la observo, y, para mi sorpresa, lo hago. La sigo con la mirada hasta que su vestido blanco se pierde entre las calles negras y sucias del distrito, tragándose su luz hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Entonces suspiro y me doy la vuelta, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con los severos ojos de mi madre sobre mí. Ella me mira fijamente, como si quisiera decirme algo con la mirada, mandarme una advertencia que no entiendo y a la que no hago caso, porque un pequeño y delicado trozo de tela captura toda mi atención. Me inclino para levantarlo y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos regresan solos al lugar por donde Madge desapareció. Y sin saber porqué, a pesar de todo, de la tristeza que todavía me embarga, del dolor que todavía me desgarra el alma, sonrío. Sólo porque sí, porque tengo el deseo de hacerlo.

Y las facciones cansadas de mi madre se endurecen aún más mientras me mira, lanzándome otra advertencia que no comprendo, casi como si estuviera presintiendo el desastre.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Con el tiempo pisándome los talones, pero vamos a llegar.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Cambios

**Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic participa del reto: "Una pareja para...", del foro El diente de león.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Cambios**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Los semanas posteriores a la muerte de Katniss son una verdadera tortura.

Cada cosa que veo me la recuerda, pero sobre todo pienso en ella cada vez que regreso a la Pradera, cada vez que siento el aire golpeándome el rostro o disparo una flecha.

Hay días en que la extraño demasiado, sobre todo cuando voy al bosque. Todo en él me la recuerda, pero aunque a veces duele también es una buena manera de mantenerla siempre viva en mis recuerdos, en los más felices que guardo en mi memoria. Supongo que es la única forma que encontré para seguir avanzando, pensar en lo feliz que Katniss era aquí, en su elemento. Eso me ayuda, pero no es igual para Prim y su madre. Ellas no sólo perdieron a quien les daba el sustento, sino también a la persona que más amaban, y quien cuidaba de ambas. Una vez más están solas, porque otra vez la tragedia golpeó sus vidas.

Yo les ayudo en todo cuanto puedo, y Peeta ha insistido en ayudarlas también, y se encarga de que nada les haga falta por más que ya le he dicho hasta el cansancio que yo prometí que cuidaría de ellas. Sin embargo, Prim sigue tan destrozada que me recuerda a su madre en los tiempos en que Katniss la describía como "muerta en vida". Es triste verla así, pero me abstengo de visitarla por ahora, porque todo lo que le recuerda a Katniss le duele y la hace empeorar. Al menos su madre ésta vez ha sido fuerte y cuida de ella. Me encargo de comprobarlo cada vez que voy a llevarles carne.

En cuanto a mí, solo sigo como puedo, esperando a que la escuela termine para aceptar mi destino inevitable dentro de las minas. Así que ahora cazo el doble, porque en cuanto me convierta en minero apenas si tendré tiempo de hacerlo los domingos, pero aunque la paga es una miseria necesito trabajar para ayudar a mi familia. Por eso, durante las tardes, llevo a Rory y Vick al bosque para enseñarles a cazar. No son muy buenos, pero confío en que pronto aprenderán. Tienen qué ahora que yo ya no tendré tiempo. Luego, después de dejarlos en casa, ayudo a mi madre con sus entregas de ropa limpia en la ciudad. Intento hacer lo más que pueda antes que el inevitable día llegue, así que me mantengo bastante ocupado, por lo que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para estar triste.

Luego de la jornada de caza y trampas de hoy regreso a la Veta por el camino más corto para darme prisa. Paso junto a la casa de la mamá de Katniss y me detengo, pero no toco a la puerta a pesar de que lo había planeado. No puedo, porque cada vez que lo hago es como si no hubiera pasado un sólo día desde la muerte de mi mejor amiga. Así que dejo dos ardillas y un pato colgados en la entrada, suspirando mientras recojo el resto de mis presas y me las cargo al hombro, regresando al camino para ir directamente a mi casa.

Y estoy a sólo una calle cuando la veo, perdida, brillando como un diamante en medio de las sucias calles cubiertas de carbón. Madge tiene el ceño fruncido y mira hacia todos lados, como si buscara la salida más próxima. No puedo evitar reírme al verla arrugar aún más el entrecejo al bajar la vista y ver sus bonitos zapatos rosados manchados del polvo de carbón que cubre todo el vecindario. Aquí no hay gente que limpie las calles como en la ciudad, lo que debe ser nuevo para ella. Y pensar en eso es curioso, porque sólo me hace sonreír cuando antes me hubiera producido una gran rabia. ¿Qué ha cambiado en mí?

Muevo la cabeza para despejar ése pensamiento y, aún sin entender la razón, me acerco a la hija del alcalde antes de que decida qué dirección tornar.

— ¡Madge!— la llamo, gritando sin darme cuenta, y Madge se detiene, mirándome con sorpresa cuando llego corriendo frente a ella— Hola.

Madge parpadea un par de veces, sorprendida.

—Hola, Gale— suspira. Parece un poco nerviosa. Es raro— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunta, y yo levanto una ceja.

—Vivo en ésta calle— señalo, indicando la dirección de mi casa con un dedo—, en aquella casa. La del árbol seco— Madge sigue mi mano y asiente suavemente, regresando la vista al camino después— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando la casa de Katniss— dice bajito, y después suspira otra vez, sujetándose la falda de su vestido con ambas manos; luce bien. Demasiado bien—, pero me perdí...

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que me perdí— repite, haciéndome sentir como un idiota por haberme distraído tan fácilmente con su apariencia. Sin embargo, sólo suelto un suspiro cansado y me paso una mano por el cabello.

—Debe ser porque la casa de Katniss está hacia el otro lado— indico, ahogando una mueca— Es la casa más pequeña de la calle, y siempre hay algunas hierbas secándose en la ventana— digo. Madge bufa. Es gracioso; nunca la había visto haciéndolo.

—Vaya— resopla, parándose en puntas de pie para ver sobre mi hombro hacia la dirección de la casa de los Everdeen— Debí haber pasado frente a ella como dos veces...

—No está lejos. Si quieres puedo acompañarte— me ofrezco antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en lo que hago, aunque después solamente me encojo de hombros, resignado. No obstante, Madge niega con la cabeza y después alza la vista al cielo.

—No te preocupes. De cualquier forma es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa. Pero te lo agradezco. Adiós, Gale

—Espera— exclamo; ella se detiene y vuelve a mirarme, haciéndome sentir extrañamente ansioso— Ya que estoy aquí supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte a casa.

— ¡Oh, no! No es necesario que...— empieza a decir, nerviosa, y no puedo evitar una carcajada.

—No es nada— me paro delante de ella para imponerme, y funciona— De cualquier forma debo devolver la ropa limpia del zapatero. Sólo déjame llevar éstas presas a casa antes.

—Pero...

—Vamos— le indico, retomando el camino hacia mi casa sin darle tiempo a buscar alguna excusa. Madge parece dudar pero termina por seguirme, así que agilizo el paso para tomar más ventaja y llegar primero.

Mis hermanos, igual que todos los días, me ven caminar hacia la entrada con las narices pegadas a la ventana, pero abren los ojos como platos al ver a Madge conmigo. Incluso mi madre se asoma tras el pequeño revuelo que los veo armar después de que notan su presencia detrás mío.

—Ahora vuelvo. Espera aquí— le digo, y ella asiente. No sé si es correcto dejarla afuera, pero Madge tampoco parece tener intenciones de pasar, así que no me preocupa.

— ¡Gale trajo a una chica!— grita Vick apenas abro la puerta, avergonzándome como nunca en la vida, así que me apresuro a cerrar la madera de un portazo, advirtiéndole con la mirada que ya no grite.

—Y no cualquier chica— sigue Rory, con tono divertido— ¿Qué haces con la hija del alcalde, Gale?

— ¡¿Es tu novia?!— grita Posy, dando unos saltitos que hacen que me sienta todavía más avergonzado.

— ¿Gale?— pregunta mamá, mirándome dejar las ardillas rápidamente sobre la mesa mientras busco la bolsa de ropa del panadero.

— ¿Ya está lista la ropa de los Cartwright?— pregunto sin mirarla, porque sé que al menor contacto visual tendré que dar explicaciones que en realidad no tengo.

—Está ahí, junto a la estufa— dice— Rory la iba al llevar mañana.

—Está bien. Lo hago yo— me apresuro a decir, y por el rabillo del ojo veo que mamá frunce el ceño.

—Gale...

—Está bien.

—Gale...

—No me cuesta nada llevarla ahora.

— ¡Gale!— el grito de mi madre me hace detener y por puro instinto voltear a enfrentarla.

Hazelle (siempre la llamo Hazelle para mis adentros cuando me hace enojar) se cruza de brazos y me mira con reproche. Es claro que piensa que estoy haciendo algo malo. Así que suspiro, y de reojo veo por la ventana que Madge mira hacia la calle, lo que hace que me tranquilice un poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunta mi madre, y aunque su mirada acusadora me molesta no puedo no contestarle.

—Iré a la ciudad a acompañar a Madge— digo, encogiéndome de hombros; Hazelle me mira, aún más severa; es claro que no le gusta la idea, así que pienso una rápida excusa—. Está por oscurecer y tú siempre me enseñaste que no es correcto que una muchacha ande sola por la calle a éstas horas— digo, y mi madre suaviza sus facciones— Por eso quiero aprovechar el viaje y llevarle la ropa limpia a los Cartwright— añado, y ella me mira fijo otra vez, igual que yo miraría a unas de mis presas en el bosque. Pero, finalmente, se relaja y suspira, despidiéndome con un enérgico movimiento de muñeca.

—Está bien. Quiero pensar que sabes lo que haces, hijo— dice, aunque por su gesto parece que no está bien en absoluto, pero no me quedo a averiguarlo, sino que me doy aún más prisa— ¡A la vuelta pasa por el Quemador y trae unas verduras para la cena!— grita antes de que cierre la puerta, y respondo con un rápido "Sí" que hace que Madge volteé hacia mí.

—Listo— anuncio, pasando por su lado. De pronto escucho risas y al girarme Posy nos saluda alegremente con una mano mientras Rory y Vick se apresuran a esconderse, aunque todavía pueden verse parte de sus cabezas mientras yo empiezo a suplicar que me trague la tierra.

Madge, por su parte, parpadea, un poco confundida al principio, pero no tarda en corresponder el gesto de mi hermana con una educada sonrisa antes de seguirme.

Caminamos de regreso a la ciudad, uno a cada lado de la calle en completo silencio, aunque noto que Madge levanta la vista hacia mí cada cierta cantidad de pasos y luego la aparta rápidamente, y eso me hace sonreír. Me recuerda a Katniss la primera vez que la vi.

—Hará frío en la noche— digo, sólo para hacer algo de conversación.

Madge me mira con una cara que la hace parecer una presa asustada.

—Así parece— murmura, tan bajito que me cuesta un poco escucharla, y entonces se abraza a sí misma, indicando que empieza a resentir el cambio de temperatura.

Verla haciendo eso me recuerda a la vez que vi una escena similar en televisión, donde un hombre se quitaba su colorida chaqueta para que su novia no tuviera frío. Y no sé porqué se me ocurre quitarme la cazadora y extendérsela, pero debe ser que no lo hago muy bien porque ella me mira, confundida y hasta creo que un poco asustada.

—Para que te proteja del frío— le digo, de manera más torpe de la que hubiera querido, pero el mensaje seguía siendo claro. Aun así Madge duda, pero una pequeña y fría ventisca hace que rápidamente tome su decisión.

—Gracias— murmura, tomando mi chaqueta para después regresar a su lado de la calle, y pasan unos cuanto a minutos antes de que vuelva a oírla hablar— Tengo unos vestidos— dice de pronto, algo nerviosa. Me río.

—Gracias. Pero no creo que me queden.

Madge me mira fijamente, como si intentara descubrir si bromeo o me río de ella, pero al final también sonríe.

—Son para Prim. Y creo que también podría tener algunos para tu hermana. Mi madre ha guardado mi ropa por años.

—No estaría mal— acepto, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella me mira, sorprendida, y no la culpo. Quizá hace unos meses hubiera rehusado su ayuda, o incluso me hubiera ofendido porque quisiera darme una "limosna" para mi hermana, pero ahora no me siento así. Sé que Madge sólo quiere ayudarnos, sin maldad alguna, ahora lo entiendo y creo que Katniss tenía razón cada vez que decía que era demasiado orgulloso.

Sonrío y después suelto un suspiro, pensando en lo orgullosa que ella estaría de mí ahora, pero mis pensamientos vuelven rápidamente a mi compañera de camino, que sigue avanzando al otro lado de la calle con la vista baja.

— ¿Y para qué querías ir a casa de los Everdeen?— se me ocurre preguntar. Madge levanta la cabeza con tal rapidez que me sorprende que no se haya hecho daño, y enfoca sus ojos como el cielo en mí, dudando por un momento.

—Es que yo...— murmura de forma entrecortada, y después suspira profundamente, acomodándose mi chaqueta sobre sus pequeños hombros— He estado viendo a Prim en la escuela... A veces le ayudo con su tarea o hablo con ella para tratar de animarla un poco, pero...— Madge hace una pequeña pausa y centro toda mi atención en ella; de pronto parece triste, y eso me hace sentir extrañamente triste a mí también— Es difícil para todos, pero lo es más para ella— dice en voz baja, y suspira otra vez— Katniss no era sólo una hermana para Prim. Creo que incluso fue casi como una madre para ella. Además se ofreció voluntaria para salvarla, por eso Prim sigue sintiéndose tan triste... Está culpándose de la muerte de Katniss.

—Lo sé— admito, sintiéndome irremediablemente impotente.

Madge me mira. Con la luz del atardecer sus ojos toman una tonalidad distinta, pero igual de bonita que su color real.

— ¿Has ido a verla?

Su pregunta me incomoda por un momento, aunque no tengo motivos para sentirme así.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

Chasqueo la lengua y paso la bolsa de ropa de una mano a la otra, sintiéndome culpable ahora.

—Es que... Katniss y yo siempre andábamos juntos, y sé que mi presencia sólo le recordaría que ella ya no está... Por eso no creo que le guste verme. No quiero entristecerla todavía más.

— ¿Por qué eso la entristecería?— pregunta, auténticamente sorprendida— Yo creo que sería todo lo contrario. Nadie podría hacerle más bien que tú, porque tú eres parte de Katniss también— dice, y me detengo para enfrentarla, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

Madge se encoge de hombros y lleva su mirada hacia el camino.

—Nadie más conocía a Katniss como tú. Siempre estaban juntos, y les gustaban las mismas cosas— explica, llevando su vista nuevamente hacia mí, haciendo que la mire con fijeza—. Creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para recordarle cómo era la vida cuando ella estaba... Prim quería a su hermana tanto como tú, tal vez recordarla a través de ti le ayude— dice, y yo frunzo el ceño, porque es algo que nunca se me ha ocurrido.

—No lo creo— suspiro, reanudando el camino. Y Madge da un par de saltos para alcanzarme.

— ¿Por qué?— insiste, haciéndome soltar un bufido. Nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero ella parece empeñada en hacerme hablar.

—Porque sería incómodo. No sabría de qué hablarle.

—Pues llévala al bosque— propone rápidamente, olvidándose de esa timidez que hasta ahora había mostrado—, a los lugares favoritos de Katniss o...

Me río de su insistencia, y Madge me mira sin comprender.

—Eso no ayudaría en nada— digo, y ella también frunce el ceño— A Prim no le gusta el bosque, y le tiene terror a cazar. No funcionaría.

—Pero... ¿Y si encuentras la forma de llegar a ella, sin tener que llevarla al bosque o a matar animales?— propone, haciéndome pensar.

— ¿Cómo?

Madge se encoge de hombros, pero parece satisfecha con que al menos contemple la posibilidad.

—Eres listo. Encontrarás la manera— dice, y me río ante tremenda observación de mis habilidades. Por extraño que parezca, que sea Madge quien la haga me sienta curiosamente orgulloso de mí mismo. Por eso no puedo dejar de reír, haciendo que ella me mire de esa forma que hace parecer que está estudiando cada una de mis expresiones.

—Es divertido— termino aceptando ante la intensidad de su mirada, haciéndola fruncir mucho más sus cejas rubias.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo pensaba que no te agradaba, y ahora hasta resulta que hasta halagas mi inteligencia— le suelto, y Madge me mira fijamente por un segundo, como tratando de descubrir si hablo en serio o no, pero tras unos minutos baja la vista, sonrojada.

—Nunca dije que no me agradabas... Es que nunca antes habíamos hablado, y parecía que era yo quien no te agradaba a ti— admite en voz baja, casi como si tuviera pena.

Me río otra vez.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Es que... No lo sé, nunca fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando ibas a mi casa con Katniss.

—Pues porque tú me ignorabas la mayor parte del tiempo— digo, y Madge me mira, sorprendida.

— ¿Lo hacía?

—Sí. Y era algo muy molesto.

— ¿Lo era?— dice, y no puedo evitar que se me escape otra sonrisa al verla tan contrariada y asombrada— Supongo que no me daba cuenta entonces...— reflexiona, dubitativa— Pero es que cada vez que hablabas no sabía si lo hacías en serio o sólo intentabas molestarme porque me detestabas por ser la hija del alcalde.

—Sí... Bueno. No dije que fuera perfecto— me río otra vez para restar un poco de tensión al momento—. Sé que soy un cabeza dura la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca fue que no me agradaras. En realidad no tengo nada en contra de ti. Ni de tu padre.

—Las cosas son como son, ¿no?— dice, y una vez más tengo ganas de reír, porque son exactamente las mismas palabras que usé la última vez que fui con Katniss a venderle fresas.

—Sí. Pero a veces las cosas pueden cambiar— suspiro.

Madge me mira, baja la vista una vez más y suspira; después vuelve a mirarme, y en su pálido rostro se forma una bonita y contagiosa sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hacen— murmura, acercándose a mi desde el otro lado de la calle para seguir caminando en silencio, codo a codo.

Cuando regreso a casa lo hago con dos bolsas repletas de ropas de niña, una para Posy y otra para Prim.

La cara de mi hermana es un poema cuando ve todos los vestidos y zapatos que Madge le envió, y, conociéndome, tanto ella como mamá se deshacen en abrazos para mí por haberlos aceptado.

Pero aunque me siento feliz mi mente está muy lejos de la Veta en estos momentos, pensando en la hija del alcalde, la chica que me ha mostrado lo idiota que puedo ser a veces, y como todo puede cambiar sin que te des cuenta.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Enseguida subo el próximo!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Amigos Nuevos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic participa del reto "Una pareja para...", del foro El diente de león.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Amigos nuevos**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Durante mi primer semana de trabajo en las minas las rodillas no dejan de temblarme ni un solo momento.

No sólo es la oscuridad de los interminables túneles, o el destino incierto que tendré cada vez que me subo a aquellos elevadores que años atrás se llevaron la vida de mi padre; aquí es donde la esperanza al fin ha muerto. El lugar donde todo empieza y termina. El final del camino y de la vida como la conozco. Pero trato de que todo eso no me importe, porque a pesar de todo debo llevar comida a mi casa. Subsistir no es fácil con tres niños pequeños bajo responsabilidad, ni siquiera aunque mi madre se pele los dedos trabajando de sol a sol lavando la ropa de extraños. Tampoco podemos subsistir de la caza ilegal, así tengo que morderme la lengua durante toda la semana y aceptar lo inevitable.

La primera vez que tengo que bajar a las profundidades de la tierra por más de doce horas no puedo evitar sentir miedo durante todo el día. Luego, cuando al fin puedo volver a respirar el aire de la superficie siento ganas de llorar, porque sé que debo volver al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente por el resto de mi vida. Es muy desolador, pero no me importa porque al fin y al cabo es lo mejor para mi familia, para que mis hermanos nunca tengan que pedir teselas. Es por eso que cada día me obligo a regresar a aquella prisión de muros negros y enormes.

Y con el tiempo todo se vuelve mucho más sencillo. El ser humano es increíblemente adaptable a cualquier situación; supongo que fue así como terminamos resignándonos a los Juegos.

Mi turno en las minas es de doce horas de lunes a sábados, pero los domingos son solo míos. Por eso, contrario a lo que muchos crearían, no me quedo a descansar en casa; ése no solo es el único día en que puedo descansar, sino también el único que puedo regresar a lo que de verdad me gusta: cazar.

Mi padre solía decir que podríamos descansar el día que estuviéramos muertos, por lo que los domingos despierto antes del alba y paso casi todo el día en el bosque, yo solo. Supongo que si Katniss viviera me haría compañía, pero a veces también es bueno tener tiempo para uno o algo de privacidad, cosa que nunca consigo en casa, mucho menos en las minas. Sin embargo, con tanto ajetreo he tenido que dejar muchas cosas de lado, como el asunto de Prim.

Si bien por mi madre sé que la niña está bien de salud aún no he podido ir a verla porque todavía no tengo idea de cómo afrontar todo el asunto con ella. Aún no sé cómo ayudarla. Y eso ocupa una gran cantidad de mis pensamientos durante el día, pero sigo sin saber cómo abordar el asunto.

Prim es muy diferente a Katniss, con quien podía hablar de todo y de nada. Ella todavía es una niña, demasiado delicada y sensible como para encontrar algo en común que no sea la muerte de su hermana, y obviamente no quiero recordarle eso. Pero me preocupa que su estado de ánimo no mejora, y su madre, aunque no se ha rendido, cada vez tienes menos armas para ayudarla, y estoy temiendo que al final las dos se dejen vencer por la tristeza.

Eso no puedo permitirlo, porque prometí que cuidaría de ellas. Pero es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Tenso el arco y me muevo tan sigilosamente como puedo sobre un tronco derribado.

De pronto un ruido me alerta, y mi arco se mueve solo hacia esa dirección.

A través de las hojas lo veo, con su hermoso y reluciente pelaje color caoba brillando bajo el sol. Es un ciervo pequeño, tal vez una cría, pero está lo suficientemente bien nutrido como para alimentar a una familia por todo un mes. Así que no lo pienso y suelto la flecha, pero en el último momento desvío su dirección con el arco y, en vez de darle al animal en la cabeza, la flecha le atraviesa las dos patas delanteras en un tiro limpio.

El animal cae sin posibilidad de moverse, y entonces, cuando me acerco corriendo a él, empiezo a recriminarme el haberle provocado un dolor tan innecesario cuando la mejor idea era asesinarlo de una vez para comer un buen estofado está noche, pero los ojos brillantes y azules de Prim vuelven a mi mente, igual que al momento de hacer el tiro, y suspiro.

—Bueno. Si ella no puede hacer nada y mueres igualmente podré comerte— digo, y el pequeño ciervo me mira con sus aterrados ojos negros, pero no puede hacer nada para escapar, así que, con cuidado de no herirlo más de la cuenta le quito la flecha. Él intenta ponerse en pie y correr, pero no puede.

Resulta extraña la forma en que sigue mirándome. Me recuerda a la manera en que muchos de nuestros niños miran hacia el escenario durante la cosecha, y eso, por un segundo, me hace sentir la peor persona del planeta. Así que me doy prisa y con algo de esfuerzo lo levanto entre mis hombros para cargarlo.

La casa de Katniss está cerca de la cerca que nos separa de la Pradera, así que no tardo mucho en llegar. La señora Everdeen está afuera colgando la ropa. Luce muy cansada y triste, pero aun así me sonríe cuando me ve llegando a su casa con tan buena presa, aunque su sonrisa cambia por un gesto de asombro cuando ve que la presa sigue viva y sangrando sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Está Prim?— pregunto, y la señora Everdeen parece entender al instante.

—Está adentro. Pasa— se apresura a abrirme la puerta, y allí está Prim, sentada a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera inmutarse con mi llegada. Entonces preparo mi mejor tono dramático, aquel con el que Katniss y yo nos reíamos de Effie Trinket, y me muestro angustiado.

—Necesito ayuda— digo, dejando al animal sobre la mesa, frente a Prim, que de pronto posa sus ojos en él, mostrando su primera reacción en meses, aunque no dice nada.

— ¿Qué pasó?— pregunta la mamá de Katniss mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal para tranquilizarlo. Entonces suspiro y muevo el cabello que me cae por la frente, haciéndome el preocupado.

—Fallé el tiro. Quería matarlo pero en su lugar solo le hice daño. Y luego, cuando vi sus ojos acusándome, yo... Creí que no sería justo. Es un animal muy hermoso— digo como si nada, resaltando ese "muy".

—Sí lo es. Jamás había visto un animal tan majestuoso como éste... Vivo— sigue la señora Everdeen, frunciendo el ceño, apesadumbrada. Y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Prim abre la boca ligeramente y contiene el aire, levantando una mano lentamente para tocar la pata herida del ciervo. Es extraño, pero de la nada parece haber una especie de conexión entre ambos— Podría curarlo— sigue la señora Everdeen, taimada—. Es una lástima que no tenga quien me ayude...

— ¡Yo te ayudo!— salta la niña entonces, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida de pronto. Entonces se levanta y como una profesional va por ungüentos, vendas y agua mientras su madre y yo nos hacemos a un lado y la dejamos trabajar.

—Gracias— me dice la señora Everdeen, bajito, para que solo yo la escuche. Yo la miro y sonrío, aceptando la taza de café que me ofrece mientras sigo viendo a Prim moviéndose como toda una profesional mientras sus enormes ojos azules brillan de emoción. La niña trabaja por varios minutos mientras yo no dejo de lamentarme el haber tenido que renunciar a tan buena presa, pero vale la pena por ver a Prim trabajar tan contenta, volviendo a ser esa niña tan activa y risueña que era cuando Katniss vivía. Y entonces vuelvo a sonreír, dándome cuenta de lo feliz que me hace cuidar de ella, como se lo prometí a su hermana.

Prim de pronto termina de vendar la pata derecha del ciervo y sonríe, satisfecha con su trabajo mientras le acaricia la cabeza y le susurra palabras de aliento para tranquilizarlo. Después se gira hacia mí y me sonríe también.

—Gracias, Gale— dice, y me abraza, sorprendiéndome.

Nunca nadie además de mi familia me ha abrazado, ni siquiera Katniss. Es extraño que Prim sea la primera, porque nunca habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras antes. Y sé que es una niña, pero aun así se siente extraño, o tal vez sea sólo inesperado.

—De nada, Prim. Eh... Tengo que irme ahora— digo, regresándole la taza a la señora Everdeen para levantarme, y moviendo la cabeza para despedirme recojo el resto la caza de hoy para darme prisa y pasar por el Quemador a vender algunas presas y comprar otras cosas, sintiéndome inusualmente de buen ánimo después de todas las sonrisas que le saqué a Prim hoy, aunque haya tenido que sacrificar un jugoso ciervo para eso, pero valió la pena por verla tan feliz haciendo lo que más le gusta, que es cuidar de otros.

Katniss tenía razón. Su hermana pequeña tiene vocación para eso de salvar vidas, sobre todo de animales. Con eso en mente llego al Quemador en un tiro de piedra, encontrándolo abarrotado, como es usual los domingos.

Mientras recorro los puestos voy eligiendo mentalmente las cosas que necesitaremos para la semana, aunque de seguro tendré que hacer dos viajes y pasar por la casa del alcalde antes de hacer mis compras, ya que necesitaré el dinero, y no quiero aplastar sus fresas, las primeras de la temporada.

—Gale— me saluda Sae la Grasienta al verme llegar, con un cuenco de estofado ya listo esperándome. La anciana me dedica una breve sonrisa y después mira las ardillas que cuelgan de mi cinturón con interés— ¿Qué hay de bueno hoy?

—Un pato y tres ardillas. También algunos nabos.

—Es una buena caza— Sae mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y revisa una de las ardillas con ojo crítico— Ésta hará un buen estofado... ¿Ya comiste?— Niego con la cabeza y ella empuja el cuenco sobre la tabla que usa como mesa hacia mí— Éste va por mi cuenta— dice amablemente, pero no me extraña. La gente que comerciamos en el Quemador solemos cuidarnos unos a los otros por regla general, pero desde la muerte de Katniss tanto Sae como muchos otros mercaderes suelen ser muy amables conmigo, regalándome cosas para mi familia y la de Katniss, cobrándome sus productos un poco más baratos o, cuando se puede, pagándome un poco más de lo que pido por mis presas. Eso no me molesta, porque a veces puedo darme el lujo de repartir algunas de esas cosas con otras familias aún más necesitadas que yo de la Veta. Supongo que es lo que Katniss hubiera querido.

— ¡Hola, vieja Sae!— dice una voz estridente, y al darme la vuelta Darius, el joven agente de la paz que solía bromear con Katniss, me sonríe— Hola, amigo de Katniss. ¿Qué tal todo, eh?— pregunta mientras toma el cuenco que era para mí y le da un sorbo; yo lo miro fijamente, pero no demasiado, porque su cabello rojo es irritantemente intenso para mi gusto.

— ¡Deja de robar la comida de los demás!— exclama Sae con falso enojo, y Darius ríe aún más fuerte, devolviéndome mi estofado.

—Ya, ya. De cualquier forma está horrible. ¡Dame otro!— sonríe, dejando un par de monedas sobre la mesa, mirándome— ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Mucho trabajo bajo tierra?

—Lo usual— respondo, recibiendo un nuevo cuenco de estofado. Darius asiente vagamente y se gira hacia su compañero, un agente joven que no había visto antes, por lo que deduzco que debe ser nuevo. Los dos empiezan a hablar acerca del próximo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, que está cada vez más cerca, así que dejo de poner atención.

—Aquí tienes— Sae me pasa una bolsita de monedas y me distrae. Luego me dedico a terminar mi comida antes de contar el dinero, pero la voz de Darius de nuevo se hace oír por sobre los murmullos del galpón.

—Pero mira a quien trajo el viento— ríe, y su compañero se apresura a estirar el cuello para mirar hacia la entrada, curioso.

— ¿Ése es...?

—Sí, nuestro más famoso vencedor: Peeta Mellark— ríe Darius, soltando un pequeño sonido pensativo después—. A ése chico ni el sol podría calentarlo. Es triste— comenta, y de inmediato levanto la vista hacia el lugar donde mira.

Peeta está justamente en la entrada al Quemador, viendo cosas sin ver realmente. Luce un poco perdido, ya que no parece que busque nada en específico. Y creo que Darius tiene razón. Su tristeza aún es palpable, se ve en su rostro.

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia mientras empiezo a contar mi paga.

— ¿Todo esto es por la chica?— pregunta el desconocido, y me zumban los oídos.

—Sí— asegura el agente pelirrojo, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme— Pero no durará mucho así. Verás como poco a poco la irá olvidando.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto entrando en la conversación, despistado, contando las monedas. Darius se revuelve el cabello rojo y sonríe.

—Bueno, el alcalde y su esposa lo han estado invitando mucho a su casa últimamente.

— ¿Y?— interviene Sae, que no parece muy contenta con que su puesto se use como punto de cotilleo, pero Darius no le presta atención a ése detalle.

—Yo patrullo las calles aledañas a la casa de los Undersee en las tardes, y casi siempre puede escucharse a la señorita Madge tocar el piano para él— una moneda se me cae y me giro hacia él; Darius parece no darse cuenta de nada— No me sorprende. Desde que Peeta regresó de sus juegos la señora Undersee ha estado muy activa, y no hace más que intentar meterle a su hija por los ojos, aunque eso no será muy difícil. La hija del alcalde es la chica más hermosa del Distrito 12, y los dos se ven realmente bien juntos, ¿no creen?— pregunta al aire, y Sae frunce aún más el arrugado ceño.

— ¿Ahora espías a la familia del alcalde? ¡Ustedes no respetan nada!— reclama, apuntando a los agentes con una vieja cuchara de madera mientras Darius levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

— ¡Ellos dejan las cortinas abiertas, eso no es mi culpa!— se defiende, y su compañero lo mira, sin entender nada.

—Tengo que irme— anuncio tterminándome mi estofado; la vieja Sae y Darius dejan de pelear entonces para mirarme— Todavía debo comprar carbón y aún no le llevo las fresas al alcalde— explico a modo de despedida.

El camino a la ciudad resulta un poco más rápido de lo que es usualmente, y para cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en la parte trasera de la casa del alcalde.

Golpeo la puerta, pero nadie sale, así que golpeo otra vez, y otra, hasta que la madera cuidadosamente tallada se abre y por ella aparece Madge, que parece un poco sorprendida de verme.

— ¿Gale?

―Hola Madge.

―Hola― me responde educadamente, pero sin borrar su expresión de desconcierto— ¿Qué...?

―Traje las fresas para tu padre. Las primeras de la temporada— señalo, y ella parpadea, como si acabara de recordarlo.

―Oh, sí, claro. Pasa.

Parpadeo, sorprendido. Nunca he entrado en la casa del alcalde; nuestras transacciones, incluso cuando Katniss vivía, sólo las hacíamos en la puerta de la cocina. Jamás habíamos sido invitados dentro de la casa. Pero Madge no da lugar a réplicas, y entra a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para mí.

Dudo por un momento, y estiro el cuello para ver si hay alguien más, pero la cocina está vacía. Entonces suspiro, y quitándome el lodo seco de las botas doy un paso dentro y cierro la puerta, sorprendiéndome al no encontrar a Madge por ningún lado.

―Estoy en la sala— la escucho decir, y suspiro, cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro. De nuevo vacilo, pero necesito cobrarle, así que no tengo alternativa.

Una vez más estiro el cuello para asegurarme de que no hay nadie, a pesar de que tengo el permiso de Madge. En ése momento escucho la música, y sin pensarlo empiezo a seguirla hacia la sala, observando la casa del alcalde mientras tanto.

Es un lugar bonito, agradable. Uno pensaría que sería un edificio enorme y opulento, pero en realidad es bastante sencillo y elegante, con paredes de yeso esculpido pintado de un armonioso color blanco, impolutos y brillantes pisos de mármol del mismo color, y enormes ventanales con una buena vista de la ciudad, muy distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver en la Veta. La casa de los Undersee es grande y luminosa, pero, curiosamente, no siento ése calor de hogar que uno esperaría sentir en una casa donde todas las noches se duermen con calefacción y la barriga llena.

Es extraño, pero aquí todo está tan ordenado, tan limpio y brillante que llega a ser demasiado frío de a ratos, como si nadie viviera aquí. Eso llama mi atención, pero me olvido de todo en cuanto encuentro a Madge sentada frente a su enorme piano de madera oscura, haciendo algunas notas en una libreta, dejando de anotar solo para tocar algunas teclas y escuchar con tono pensativo. Parece muy concentrada en lo que hace, tanto que parece que se olvidó de que estoy aquí; tal vez por eso no me atendió en la puerta. Esa idea me hace sonreír. Katniss solía quejarse porque nunca la escuchaba cuando trabajaba en alguna de mis trampas; supongo que podría decirse que Madge y yo nos parecemos en eso. Pero deshaciéndome de ése recuerdo me cruzo de brazos y recargo mi espalda en el marco de la entrada, sólo esperando a que ella termine, viéndola trabajar en sus anotaciones hasta que vuelve a detenerse, suspirando, y se da la vuelta, resoplando un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente. Vuelve a enfocar sus ojos azules en mí y parpadea, confundida.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, Gale. Olvidé que estabas aquí― dice avergonzada. Yo me encojo de hombros.

―Está bien. Te veías ocupada.

―Sí, yo... Nunca había compuesto música antes, y es un poco difícil...― suspira, dejando el lápiz a un lado― Lo siento. Trajiste las fresas, ¿verdad?

― ¿Para qué compones?― pregunto, acercándole su pedido. La frase: "o mejor dicho, para quién" cruza por mi mente, pero decido no exteriorizarlo. Madge toma la bolsa con fresas y después se levanta para sacar unas cuantas monedas de un jarrón de la sala. Luego suspira con cansancio y vuelve a girarse hacia mí, levantando los hombros.

―Es un obsequio para alguien. Mamá insistió― suspira de nuevo, pasando sus dedos largos y delgados sobre las delicadas teclas para tocar algunas notas rápidas― Se suponía que ya debía estar listo. Supongo que no soy tan buena como ella cree― murmura, poniendo el dinero en mi mano.

Yo la miro y mi ceño se frunce solo. Ahora que tengo el dinero sería un buen momento para irme, pero en lugar de eso me quedo allí, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí eres buena― aseguro, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo por la solemnidad de mis propias palabras; Madge me mira, sin parpadear, como pidiendo que me explique― A veces te oía tocar en la clase de música― digo, encogiéndome de hombros una vez más―. El piano de la escuela no es tan bonito ni suena tan bien como éste, pero todo el mundo siempre se quedaba callado para escucharte... Eso no lo harían si no fueras buena.

― ¿De verdad?― pregunta Madge, y sus ojos azules brillan, haciéndome sentir algo incómodo. Es extraño, pero decido ignorarlo.

―Seguro. Incluso recuerdo una vez... Creo que yo estaba en segundo o tercer grado, y estábamos en el receso, por eso los vi... Katniss había cantado, y luego tú te levantaste para tocar el piano. Recuerdo que fallaste en una nota, y la manera en que apretaste los labios cuando todos se rieron. Después volviste a tocar y lo hiciste maravillosamente bien— me llevo un dedo a los labios, recordando muy bien ése momento. Madge, en cambio, parpadea desconcertada.

― ¿Cómo recuerdas eso?― pregunta, y yo una vez más me sorprendo por la honestidad bruta con la que había hablado, así que volteo el rostro y contemplo las teclas del piano por unos momentos, tratando de evitar su pregunta.

―Acabo de estar en casa de Katniss― le suelto― Estaba cazando y recordé lo que dijiste, entonces le disparé a un ciervo, pero no lo maté― aclaro ante su gesto― Sólo lo herí para que Prim pueda curarlo... Recordé que Katniss una vez había dicho que tenía vocación para eso― sonrío al recordar el momento; Madge abre bien grande los ojos, como prestándome más atención― Si hubieras visto su cara... Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo no la veía así.

―Sabía que podías ayudarla― dice la hija del alcalde, y la miro mientras vuelve a sentarse en el taburete frente al piano― Prim te aprecia mucho. Eres lo que más le recuerda a...

―Gracias― la interrumpo; no sé porqué, pero no tengo deseos de que Katniss otra vez se vuelva el centro de todas nuestras conversaciones. Madge parpadea y me mira de lado, curiosa.

— ¿Por qué?

―Por haberme detenido en la plaza— digo, y ella contiene la respiración por un segundo—. Por haber hablado conmigo. Y por haberme convencido de acercarme a Prim... Creo que nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por mí— admito en un murmullo, y sin pensarlo me dejo caer a su lado sobre el taburete, mirando hacia el lado opuesto al de ella.

―No fue nada, yo...ya te lo dije. Sé que sientes que debes ver por su madre y su hermana, pero Katniss hubiera querido que alguien también cuidara de ti, y yo... No me molesta hacerlo— dice, sorprendiéndome con su honestidad, tanto que no sé cómo responder a eso. Mientras tanto Madge vuelve a deslizar sus inmaculados dedos sobre las teclas del piano, tocando una hermosa y suave melodía. Entonces giro mi cuerpo sobre el taburete para verla tocar, maravillándome con el ágil movimiento de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, que parecen mucho más blancas en comparación con mis manos y uñas llenas de tierra.

Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero me hubiera gustado poder ser capaz de tocar música tan hermosa como la que Madge toca. No obstante, ella se detiene y me sonríe, tomando nuevamente su libreta para anotar un montón de notas musicales que no conozco, pero me gusta mirarla mientras lo hace. No sé porqué, pero hay algo hipnótico en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y mientras ella trabaja me permito presionar una tecla con extremo cuidado, y me regocijo con su estridente nota. No es mucho, pero se siente extremadamente bien en la punta de mis dedos.

Después me quedo mirando el jardín a través de la ventana, perdiéndome en ése verde que me recuerda tanto a la Pradera, y a...

—Todavía la extraño mucho— admito, porque desde la muerte de Katniss no he podido decírselo a nadie. Se supone que yo debo ser el fuerte, el pilar de mi familia y la de Katniss. No puedo permitirme derrumbarme, por eso siempre procuro ser firme frente a ellos, pero estando con Madge es distinto. Con ella no necesito ser fuerte.

Ella se queda callada, lo que me incomoda. Aquí estoy yo, abriendo mis sentimientos como un tonto, y ella no dice nada. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos me sorprende al dar vuelta su rostro para besarme la mejilla.

—Eres muy especial, Gale... Me hubiera gustado mucho que alguien alguna vez me quisiera como tú quisiste a Katniss— dice, con las mejillas encendidas. Y no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que luce de esa forma.

Madge entonces regresa a su lugar, aún más sonrojada y confundida, aunque no tanto como yo.

—Lo siento— se apresura a decir, y juraría que su rostro se puso de todos los colores en sólo un segundo. Resulta extraño, pero asimismo muy atractivo— Yo...

— ¿Madge? ¿Las sirvientas regresaron?— pregunta una voz femenina, y al darme la vuelta la esposa del alcalde está en la puerta de la sala, mirándonos con sorpresa, y no sé porqué reacciono apartándome de su hija de inmediato y casi cayéndome al levantarme del taburete.

—Buenas tardes, señora Undersee— saludo, bajando la cabeza al instante. No sé porqué lo hago si siempre he odiado esa clase de gestos de sumisión, pero simplemente me salió sin pensarlo.

—Mamá— Madge, a diferencia de mí, se levanta lentamente, extrañada— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

La señora Undersee aprieta los labios.

No lo había notado antes, pero a pesar de que se ve muy cansada su rostro es idéntico al de Madge, con algunas arrugas aquí y allá, pero sigue siendo una mujer atractiva. Ella mira a su hija primero y después a mí. No se molesta en ocultar su sorpresa, así como tampoco su desagrado, aunque no me importa mucho. Las personas de la Veta estamos acostumbradas a que los de la ciudad nos miren de esa forma, como si no fuéramos más que una desagradable mancha en el pavimento.

—Estoy bien. Hoy invité a tu amigo Peeta a tomar el café de la tarde, ¿recuerdas?

 _¿Peeta?_ , pienso, parpadeando. Me sorprende oír su nombre, pero entonces las palabras de Darius regresan a mi mente, y sin saber porqué frunzo el ceño.

—Él no es mi amigo, mamá— suspira Madge, y parece que no es la primera vez que lo hace— Sólo éramos compañeros de escue...

—Es lo mismo. ¿Qué se te ofrece, muchacho?

Su pregunta me sobresalta, sobre todo ése tono que indica claramente que cree que no debería estar allí, dentro de su casa, a solas con su hija.

—Gale trajo las fresas para papá. Él se las encarga siempre en temporada, ¿lo olvidas?— contesta Madge por mí, lo cual agradezco. Y su madre arruga el entrecejo.

—No. Pero nunca habían entrado a la casa— dice, haciéndome sentir infinitamente pequeño bajo su gélida mirada azul.

—Gale es mi amigo, mamá. Dijiste que debía tener más amigos— refuta Madge, sorprendiéndome por lo altiva que se porta con su madre, a pesar de que siempre la había visto como una chica extremadamente comedida. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprende es que me haya llamado su amigo, sobre todo delante de su madre.

 _¿Desde cuándo lo somos?_ , le pregunto con la mirada, pero la señora Undersee no le da tiempo de contestar.

— ¿Ya le pagaste?

—Sí.

— ¿Y entonces qué está esperando?— pregunta, ignorándome como si no estuviera ahí, y tengo que morderme la lengua para no mandarla al demonio ahí mismo. En vez de eso levanto el rostro tan orgullosamente como puedo y enfrento a la señora sin amedrentarme.

—Descuide. De todas formas ya debía irme— digo, y sin esperar respuesta regreso a la cocina y salgo por la misma puerta por la que entré, sin detenerme a mirar atrás.

El siguiente domingo voy de caza, pero me abstengo de pasar por la casa del alcalde. Que la gente como la señora Undersee desprecie a la gente como yo no es realmente una sorpresa, ni es la primera vez que me pasa, pero esa mirada despectiva en el rostro de la madre de Madge me molestó tanto que aún luego de dos semanas sigo sin poder regresar por allá; tampoco veo ni busco a Madge, después de todo empiezo a creer que ella es el problema, así que igualmente dejo de ir a la ciudad por casi un mes, y poco a poco las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Eso sí, cada que puedo paso por la casa de las Everdeen para ver a Prim, y resulta que al final termina estableciéndose una extraña dinámica entre ambos. Seguimos siendo muy diferentes, pero eso no quita que podamos pasar momentos agradables juntos. Resulta que Prim es tan buena como su madre elaborando algunas medicinas naturales, así que ahora me encargo de conseguir todas las hierbas y plantas que necesita del bosque; es una buena forma de complementarnos, y así ya no es en absoluto incómodo visitarla.

Estar con ella es como estar con mis hermanos, o, más bien, con una verdadera amiga. Claro que Prim es todavía una niña, pero aun así ha sabido ganarse mi estima.

Un par de semanas más después, en el día de su cumpleaños, entre mi madre y yo ahorramos el suficiente dinero para comprarle un pequeño presente de la ciudad, por eso llevo a Posy a comprarlo después de salir del trabajo. Estoy mortalmente cansado, pero mi madre seguía ocupada y la niña había estado esperándome todo el día para comprar el obsequio de Prim, así que no pude negarme.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos, y con la noche casi pisándonos los talones, al fin Posy se decide por unas coquetas cintas para el cabello, lo que no está mal, porque son del estilo de Primrose y además el precio es razonable. Cuando salimos de la tienda mi hermana cuida el paquete como si debiera írsele la vida en ello, haciéndome reír mientras retomamos el camino hacia las afueras.

El cansancio vuelve a golpearme mientras caminamos, así que no puedo evitar bostezar cada cinco minutos, hasta que de pronto veo algo acercándose por la avenida, desde la dirección de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Y me detengo sin pensarlo; Posy me mira sin entender y tira de mi mano para hacer que me mueva, pero entonces escucho una risita, suave y musical, acompañada de otra más discreta y grave pero igual de estridente para mis oídos. Y en ése momento me paralizo, viéndolos caminar lado a lado hacia nosotros, concentrados en su conversación, riendo. Primero mi mente se resiste a creerlo, pero conforme se acercan a nosotros puedo verlos con más claridad y reconocerlos perfectamente.

Son Madge y Peeta Mellark. Juntos. Riendo juntos. Uno muy cerca del otro, tan apuestos y rubios que dañan a la vista. Al menos a la mía.

— ¿Gale? Gale, ¡vámonos!— se queja Posy tirando de mi brazo, y eso hace que Madge y Peeta levanten la vista hacia nosotros, sorprendidos.

Peeta me mira por un segundo, pero pierde rápidamente el interés. Madge, en cambio, me observa fijamente.

—Gale— susurra, conteniendo el aliento por un segundo. Yo me veo obligado a sostenerle la mirada para no parecer idiota, y trato de sonreír despreocupadamente, pero creo que no lo hago muy bien.

Los ojos azules de Madge se posan fijamente en mí con sorpresa, y entonces rebasa a Peeta para alcanzarme mientras Posy se sostiene firmemente de mi chaqueta, curiosa.

—Hola— consigo decir en un pobre carraspeo que Madge responde con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—No te he visto en semanas— dice sin rodeos, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome desviar la vista como si fuera un niño temeroso.

—Sí, he estado ocupado, sobre todo los domingos— me encojo de hombros y gracias a mis buenos reflejos puedo taparle la boca a Posy a tiempo antes de que me lleve la contraria.

Madge parpadea y su mirada se intensifica. Me incomoda, mucho, pero mantengo mi mejor expresión indiferente. Sin embargo, ella sigue viéndome fijo, casi como si intentara leerme el pensamiento. Y finalmente suspira y baja la cabeza un momento. Detrás de ella Peeta se dedica a contemplar un soso montículo de piedras y patea algunas, indiferente.

—Siento mucho las groserías de mi madre— la suave voz de Madge regresa a mis oídos, y de inmediato le regreso la mirada, como reflejo.

—No es...

—No. Tienes razón en estar molesto. Yo sigo molesta con ella por tratarte así— dice, bajando la mirada una vez más— De verdad me gustó hablar contigo, y me sorprendió mucho que ya no regresaras a mi casa, pero sobre todo a mi padre, que extraña tus fresas— sonríe, y no puedo evitar acompañarla— Yo... Quisiera que pudieras considerarme como tu amiga. No hagas caso de mi madre.

Madge se me queda viendo por un momento, pero como no sé cómo responderle no digo nada, así que tras unos segundos suspira y me dedica otra sonrisa.

—Bueno... Adiós— murmura, regresando junto a nuestro flamante vencedor para pasar por nuestro lado de regreso a la ciudad.

Posy entonces aprieta mi mano y me hace reaccionar.

—Oye— la llamo, y tanto ella como Peeta voltean, pero sólo Madge vuelve a acercarse— ¿Quieres venir a la Pradera conmigo el próximo domingo?— digo, y la lengua casi se me enreda por la rapidez con la que se había movido, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme— Después podemos pasar a ver a Prim— intento aclarar, sintiéndome mucho más incómodo—. Yo te acompaño, y después te llevo a tu casa. No estás obligada a decir que sí, pero si quieres... No sé. ¿Qué dices?

Ella lo piensa por un momento, pero cada segundo es una eternidad para mí.

— Sí. Eso me gustaría mucho— dice, y después se va con Peeta, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, sintiéndome inexplicablemente ansioso sólo con la idea de que la veré el próximo domingo.

 **oOO**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Falta menos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	4. Enamorado

**Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic participa del reto: "Una pareja para...", del foro El diente de león.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Enamorado**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Hago un nudo y tiro de la soga para atar el otro extremo a la rama de un árbol, sacando mi cuchillo para empezar a cortar algunas ramas; puedo colocar ésta trampa con los ojos cerrados, pues hacerlo es prácticamente una rutina de todos los domingos, igual que venir a la Pradera, pero a pesar de eso pongo mi máxima concentración en la tarea, asegurándome de que nada salga mal

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, como los hábitos de caza, pero hay otras cosas que inevitablemente sí lo hacen. Demasiado. Esos son, por lo general, los cambios más difíciles.

Cada vez que miro a lo profundo del bosque me parece imposible que ya hayan pasado casi dos años de la muerte de Katniss, aunque las cosas han cambiado mucho en éste tiempo. Yo entré a trabajar en las minas, Peeta Mellark se ha vuelto uno de los Vencedores más famosos de la historia, y mis hermanos han crecido una barbaridad en sólo dos años. Ahora Posy ya está en la escuela, y Rory y Vick tienen más confianza con el arco, pero como no les gusta mucho la idea de dispararle a un animal prefieren dedicarse a las trampas, y los dos son en verdad muy buenos, pero Vick es mucho más ingenioso. Incluso mejor que yo, lo que me da mucho gusto.

El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco tuvo a su vencedor más joven el año pasado, y es que para conmemorar el 75° aniversario del fin de la guerra los tributos (para hacer el asunto aún más horrible), para recordarnos que la mayoría de los asesinados en el Capitolio fueron niños pequeños, debían ser seleccionados entre los niños en edad cosechable más jóvenes de Panem. Y así, veinticuatro niños de 12 años de repente convertidos en asesinos pelearon a muerte durante dos semanas, hasta que un niño del Distrito 2 salió vencedor. Ése fue el primer año como mentor de Peeta Mellark, y de verdad lo sentí por él, porque todo el asunto fue especialmente cruel. Mucha gente se lamentaba cuando escogían a un niño tan joven en cualquier distrito; ver morir a 23 fue lo peor que nos han entregado los Juego del Hambre.

A veces todavía pienso en huir, pero el tiempo, el cansancio y la resignación nos vuelve peligrosamente sumisos. El Gale combativo tuvo que calmarse hace tiempo para empezar a llevar comida a casa, y poco a poco se ha ido resignando a la vida que le tocó vivir. La mía.

Y así fue como definitivamente murió la esperanza.

Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, no siento más rabia ni rencores. Los Juegos ya me han dañado todo lo que han podido, y aunque podrían dañarme aún más, pues mis tres hermanos todavía pueden ser cosechados, siento que ahora podría enfrentar lo que fuera, y que ellos podrán hacerlo también. O eso me gusta pensar, porque sé que somos fuertes, y que si estamos juntos ni siquiera el Capitolio podrá quebrarnos.

Termino de afilar la punta de la última rama y una vez más tiro de la soga para terminar la trampa, que escondo bien bajo un montículo de hojas. Mañana Vick y Rory se encargarán de pasar por las presas, así que empiezo a prepararme para irme. En ése momento escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose, y por puro reflejo sujeto mi arco y me giro bruscamente hacia la fuente del sonido, con una flecha ya lista para disparar, y Madge da un respingo detrás mío, levantando las manos por instinto, asustada.

Yo la observo fijamente por un segundo y de inmediato bajo mi arco, soltando una maldición debido al susto que acaba de darme.

— ¡Diablos, Madge! ¡Me asustaste!— grito, molesto. Ella da un respingo y rápidamente frunce sus cejas delgadas y rubias.

— ¿Yo te asusté? Tú acabas de darme el susto de mi vida— dice, escéptica. Y no puedo evitar sonreír, olvidándome de lo molesto que me sentía hace sólo un momento.

—Viniste— digo, levantándome. Madge se encoge de hombros y se sujeta la falda del vestido para intentar avanzar entre los árboles caídos con bastante dificultad, así que doy un par de saltos hacia ella y la ayudo.

—Quizá no fue la mejor elección de vestuario para venir al bosque— dice, sonriendo, y no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto.

—Al menos luces muy bonita— le suelto sin pensar. Y es cierto. La tela azul marino de su vestido va en perfecta armonía con su piel pálida y su largo cabello rubio, que hoy lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

Ella me mira y sonríe con dulzura. Creo que sabe lo mucho que me gusta su sonrisa.

— ¿Ya terminaste ésta línea?— pregunta, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Yo asiento, enseñándole las cuatro ardillas muertas que cuelgan de mi cinturón— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Bastante.

Madge sonríe y se saca la mochila que lleva en la espalda; rebusca en su interior y me sorprende sacando un trozo de pan dulce, del mismo que una vez dije que era mi preferido, cuando podía costeármelo.

—Ten. Es tu favorito— dice, sonriendo una vez más; después se da la vuelta y vuelve a ponerse su mochila— También traje un termo con té caliente, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa si quieres desayunar pronto— avisa, empezando a caminar mientras la miro, casi con fascinación. Si bien llevamos bastante tiempo siendo amigos todavía sigo descubriendo cosas en ella que me sorprenden, como lo mandona que puede ser a veces, o la increíble habilidad que tiene para recordar los pequeños detalles, como qué pan es mi preferido. Se siente un poco desconcertante al principio cuando alguien te demuestra tantos detalles, pero, con el tiempo, ése tipo de cosas me han hecho apreciar aún más nuestra amistad.

Termino de recoger mis cosas, mi bolsa llena de verduras y mi arco y flechas, y después Madge y yo caminamos hacia el interior del bosque, directamente al lago que descubrí hace meses. Por Prim supe que éste lugar existía, ya que Katniss nunca me lo mostró, pero su hermanita mencionó que su padre y ella amaban nadar en un lugar que nunca había conocido, e internándome aún más en la Pradera lo encontré. No fue demasiado difícil, aunque está bastante alejado del distrito, y rodeado por unas ruinas de lo que antes pudo ser alguna clase de punto turístico. Cuando hallé el lugar todavía había marcas visibles del paso de Katniss por aquí, como una jarra de latón y los restos de lo que antes fue una fogata. Me pregunto porqué nunca me enseñó éste lugar, pero supongo que murió antes de poder hacerlo.

Me siento sobre lo que hace siglos pudo ser un piso de concreto y desde mi posición ayudo a Madge a estirar la manta que siempre trae consigo. Después ella se sienta encima de la tela y empieza a sacar la comida: una bolsita de galletas de glaseado, dos hogazas de pan dulce, un par de tazas y un termo lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Con cuidado de no quemarse sirve la primera taza y me la da, después sirve la suya y saca un cuchillo para cortar el pan en varias elegantes rebanadas mientras yo me río de toda su ceremonia, porque aún estando en medio del bosque salvaje Madge parece estar sirviendo el desayuno para el presidente. Eso me hace gracia, porque ella puede hacer que cualquier cosa tan simple como servir una rodaja de pan se vea como el movimiento más elegante del mundo; y cuando come, con esos bocaditos tan medidos y elegantes que delatan que jamás ha pasado hambre en su vida, me hace sentir como una bestia sin modales, y por más que trato de controlarme nunca puedo hacer que mis movimientos se vean tan sofisticados como los de ella. Creo que nadie de los que conozco puede, y aunque antes no me hubiera importado masticar con la boca abierta frente a nadie ahora simplemente no puedo controlar ése afán de querer imitar a la hija del alcalde en todo.

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Gale?— parpadeo, y de inmediato levanto la vista para mirarla, un poco sobresaltado.

—No, ¿por qué?

Madge se encoge de hombros.

—Es que no estás comiendo nada.

—Ah, sí. Estaba pensando, es todo— digo, dándole una mordida al último trozo de pan que Madge me dio antes de venir al lago.

— ¿En qué?

—En que hoy tardaste mucho en llegar— me río, desviando el tema— Casi haces que muera de hambre.

Madge chasquea la lengua, divertida, y me mira.

—No fue mi culpa. Cuando venía para aquí me encontré a la señora Nott, y hablamos sobre mi futuro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu futuro con la directora de la escuela?— pregunto, entre sorprendido y curioso. Madge acomoda la falda de su vestido y limpia unas cuantas migas de pan de él.

—Bueno, me ofrecieron un puesto como profesora de música cuando termine la escuela, y la directora estaba muy interesada en saber mi opinión.

— ¿Vas a ser maestra?— pregunto, sorprendido. Ella sonríe.

—Pues esa es la idea. Me gustan los niños y la música. Creo que sería el trabajo perfecto para mí— dice, y tras pensarlo por unos segundos decido que tiene razón.

—Sí. Creo que se te daría muy bien— acepto, terminándome el té de un rápido sorbo para levantarme mientras observo al sol todavía elevándose por el este— ¿Quieres nadar?— propongo, quitándome la chaqueta. Madge me mira por el rabillo del ojo, algo desconfiada.

—Hace frío para eso— refuta, haciendo un mohín.

—Pues te hubieras abrigado más— le digo, y ella me lanza una piña de pino con aire juguetón.

—No hacia tanto frío en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

— ¿Vienes de casa de Peeta?— digo mientras me quito la camisa, fingiendo indiferencia.

Madge me mira, divertida.

—Fui a llevar un paquete al señor Abernathy. Peeta no estaba en su casa.

— ¿Ahora eres mensajera?

—Necesitaba una excusa para salir de casa— dice, quitándose los zapatos para meter los pies en el agua, ahogando un siseo— Está fría...

—Llorona— me río, quitándome los pantalones para tirarme al agua tan bruscamente como puedo para salpicarla, y Madge suelta un suspiro por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿Qué? Tenía que darme un baño— me río, salpicándola nuevamente. Ella vuelve a quejarse y se aleja unos pocos metros, pero no deja de sonreír. Mientras tanto yo me arrepiento de mi impulsividad, porque el agua está en verdad helada. El otoño por fin empieza a hacerse presente, así que sólo doy un par de brazadas un poco torpes (todavía no nado muy bien) y vuelvo a salir del agua para vestirme.

Recogemos nuestras cosas y empezamos a recorrer el camino de regreso, con tanta buena suerte que consigo dos patos en el trayecto, y por insistencia de Madge también echamos un rápido vistazo a las trampas.

Hace un año, la primera vez que ella vino a la Pradera conmigo, le enseñé a armar y revisar algunas sencillas, y resulté ser un buen maestro después de todo, o eso aseguró Madge cuando fuimos de regreso a la ciudad. Ella también es una buena alumna, y aunque no era ni es lo suyo, para el final del día había aprendido a armar al menos cinco trampas diferentes. Y ahora, después de un año, se ha vuelto casi una experta en todo lo relacionado con ellas.

El bosque, sin duda, no es lugar para alguien tan delicada como la hija de un alcalde, pero debo aceptar que Madge se las ha apañado muy bien hasta ahora. Al menos mucho mejor que yo en la música.

Con las presas al hombro cruzamos la valla directo al Quemador, y como todos los domingos ella viene conmigo.

Todavía me causa gracia recordar la primera vez que me acompañó, la forma asustada en que miraba a todo el mundo y todo lo que la rodeaba; sin embargo, ahora Madge se desenvuelve con mucha soltura entre los puestos; mira cosas, saluda a los comerciantes por sus nombres de pila e incluso a veces compra algunos de sus productos. Creo que aquí todo el mundo se habituó también a su presencia, porque ya no la miran con incomodidad o hasta miedo por ser hija del alcalde. Es como si todos ya la hubieran aceptado entre nosotros, y su presencia ahora es lo más natural del mundo. Incluso es muy buena regateando con mis presas.

— ¡Hola, amigo de Katniss! Señorita Undersee— la molesta y estridente voz del Darius nos recibe al acercarnos al puesto se Sae la Grasienta. Él nos sonríe con burla mientras come un cuenco de caldo; contrario a lo usual ésta vez va solo, así que no hay chance de que se distraiga con otra cosa y nos deje a solas.

—Darius— saludo, indiferente, para que sepa que hoy no me interesa oír sus bromas tontas. Madge, por su parte, le sonríe de forma educada.

—Hola, Darius. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Oh, bastante bien en realidad. Sobre todo porque acabo de ver su sonrisa, lo que me alegrará por el resto del día— le sonríe, y Madge se sonroja mientras yo ruedo los ojos. Quizá si Darius no fuera Darius me molestaría su descaro, pero viniendo de él y su usualmente molesta forma de ser no le presto atención mientras me dedico a hacer negocios con Sae.

—Oye, Gale, creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero no tienes cara de minero— Darius me sorprende al volver a dirigirse a mí mientras recibo la paga de Sae por unas cebollas silvestres, un pato y una ardilla.

Lo miro de reojo y no puedo evitar levantar una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿No?

Él niega con la cabeza, tomando el hueso de pata de perro salvaje de su caldo para quitarle lo que le queda de carne con los dedos.

—No. Eres fuerte, y todos aquí dicen que eres listo. Pareces tener el material perfecto para enlistarte en los cuerpos de agentes de la paz— dice como si nada, concentrándose en su hueso por unos segundos— Es un buen trabajo; conocerás otros distritos, a gente interesante, y la paga es buena. Lo suficiente para poder mantener bien a tu familia... ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Yo, un agente de la paz?— me río de lo ridículo que suena eso— Ni aunque me dieran todo el oro de Panem me pondría ése uniforme— digo, endureciendo mi voz para dar el tema por finalizado.

Sé que es una idea que debería ser tentadora para un chico de mi posición, pues en los distritos periféricos no cualquiera puede acceder a un puesto como agente de la paz, y no sólo porque muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido tanto a esa gente que no estaríamos dispuestos siquiera a considerarlo, sino que, además, las pruebas físicas y académicas excluirían a la gran mayoría de nuestros chicos mal nutridos y débiles. Mi contextura es fuerte porque me alimento bien gracias a la cacería y hago bastante ejercicio en el bosque, pero, como le dije a Darius, no aceptaría un puesto de agente ni siquiera por todas las piedras preciosas del Distrito 1.

—Sólo era una idea— Darius sonríe, fanfarrón— Casi nadie en los distritos más alejados se enlista. Creí que sería interesante. Pero allá tú si no quieres siquiera pensarlo.

—Ni siquiera haré de cuenta que te oí— le digo, terminando de contar mis monedas.

Entonces el cuerpo de Madge moviéndose a mi lado me distrae, y cuando la miro me sorprende encontrarla con la vista clavada en las enormes puertas del galpón.

— ¿Peeta?— murmura, y no tarda en correr hacia el chico de cabello rubio que sigue de pie junto a la entrada. Peeta sonríe al verla, Madge le sonríe de regreso y los dos empiezan a hablar animadamente mientras ella le da indicaciones que no llego a oír, ni mucho menos a entender. Sin embargo, en vez de acercarme a interrumpirlos me quedo junto al puesto de Sae, esperando a que Peeta se marche y Madge regrese, pero pasa un buen rato y ninguno parece dispuesto a moverse. Eso empieza a hacer que me sienta molesto.

—Entonces...— la voz chillona de Darius vuelve a molestarme, y aunque procuro no hacerle caso lo que dice hace que me estremezca— ¿Ustedes son novios o algo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— me apresuro a exclamar, haciendo que varias personas se giren a verme; por suerte Madge está demasiado lejos para notar el alboroto.

Darius, por su parte, frunce el ceño, pensativo.

—Oye, no te enojes. Yo sólo digo que si son novios no deberías dejar que el niño consentido del Capitolio coqueteé con ella— dice, logrando que empiece a sentirme en verdad molesto.

—Madge y yo no somos novios.

— ¿Entonces es novia de Peeta?

— ¡No!— niego rotundamente, y no puedo detener mi mirada cuando viaja directamente hacia Madge y Peeta. Ellos se han vuelto buenos amigos también tras la muerte de Katniss, ya que, por insistencia de su madre, Madge prácticamente se vio obligada a invitar a Peeta a tomar el té casi todos los días, y así fueron aproximándose.

Eso no solía molestarme porque Peeta apenas aceptaba sus invitaciones, y siempre por pura obligación, y no parecía interesado en nada ni en nadie, pues la muerte de Katniss fue un golpe aún más duro para él. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los meses empezó el cambio. Él y Madge empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos; hacía largas visitas a la casa del alcalde, y Madge siempre tocaba la misma canción en el piano para él, o eso escuchaba cuando salía de las minas. Y así la tristeza en sus apagados ojos azules poco a poco ha ido menguado.

Y un día Peeta Mellark volvió a sonreír otra vez, y todo el mundo empezó a murmurar que había sido gracias a Madge.

No sé qué es exactamente lo que me provoca verlos juntos. Es una extraña mezcla de rabia y dolor. No me gusta.

No me gusta que Madge ría tanto con él, y ése es un sentimiento egoísta, porque en definitiva sólo somos amigos; pero, para ser sincero, la idea de que un día ella encuentre a alguien y se aleje de mí me aterra. Mucho más de que cualquier cosa me ha asustado antes.

Ya he perdido a Katniss, pero ni siquiera puedo imaginarme perdiendo a Madge.

—Si yo fuera tú haría algo, o el panadero se quedará con tu chica— sigue Darius, taimado. Yo lo miro, y después de nuevo a Peeta y Madge. Entonces me doy la vuelta y salgo por las puertas traseras del galpón sin mirar atrás, pero a los pocos metros me detengo, e intento volver a entrar, pero me detengo una vez más. Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y de nuevo intento regresar, pero no lo hago, y bufido tras bufido escapan de mis labios. No sólo es la indecisión, sino que todo lo que ése estúpido agente de la paz dijo se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

 **oOo**

El resto de la semana después de aquella extraña conversación con Darius se convierte en un verdadero suplicio. No solo no puedo concentrarme en nada, sino que además hago todo mal en las minas. El lunes me olvidé de poner el freno a uno de los carros, y cuando alguien cargó rocas en él casi provocó una verdadera tragedia; el martes estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que casi clavé la punta de mi pico en el brazo de mi amigo Thom, que por suerte no se molestó conmigo. Para el miércoles decidí que ya habían sido demasiados errores para una semana, y empecé a tomarme el asunto de Madge más seriamente. El jueves me enviaron a supervisar los faros de toda nuestra mina, así que tuve un buen tiempo a solas para ordenar mis penamientos y tratar de hallar una solución coherente antes de matar a alguien. El viernes pasé la jornada de la misma forma, y el sábado al fin lo entendí, y mi mundo entero se puso de cabeza.

Eran celos. Tenía celos de Peeta, y no sólo celos de amigo. Estaba celoso de su relación con Madge porque estaba enamorado de ella; sin darme cuenta, y para mi mala suerte, me había enamorado como un idiota de la hija del alcalde.

Eso hace que me sienta muy confundido. Ya una vez he estado enamorado, de Katniss, pero el amor que sentía por ella fue más bien un cariño fraternal que evolucionó a algo más. Con Madge es distinto; ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca la he visto como mi amiga realmente. Lo que siento por ella nunca tuvo que evolucionar en nada, porque empecé a amarla y ya, a quererla como nunca quise a nadie.

¡Diablos!

Es decir, es estupendo sentirme de ésta manera, y de verdad aprecio a Madge y me importa muy poco que ella sea la hija del alcalde y yo un sucio minero, pero al mismo tiempo me aterra enamorarme de ella y que Madge no sienta lo mismo. Me aterra su rechazo, pero me aterra mucho más que, como Darius insinuó, la pierda para siempre.

No sé cuáles sean los sentimientos de Madge, pero algo me dice que no puedo sentarme a esperar descubrirlos. Siempre me he considerado como alguien práctico y directo, y como sé que no podré concentrarme en nada hasta resolver éste asunto, decido cortar el problema de raíz.

Sean cuales sean los sentimientos de la hija del alcalde, yo ya no puedo ocultar los míos. No si quiero conservar mi cordura.

El domingo decido esperarla desde el amanecer en la entrada a la Pradera, comiéndome las uñas como un chiquillo mientras espero ver la cabeza rubia de Madge asomándose por la valla. Y ella llega cuando el alba ha despuntado por completo, y se me queda viendo un momento, sorprendida. Sin embargo después me sonríe igual que todos los días, asustándome con una mano, de forma casual.

—Hola, Gale. ¿Me estabas esperando?

La miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de asentir, y sin pensarlo avanzo hacia ella, la tomo por los hombros y la beso.

Es apenas un roce, un beso torpe y algo forzado, y al instante siento como Madge de inmediato tensa todo su cuerpo, pero no la suelto. Sin embargo, cuando veo que no responde la vergüenza me ataca, así que me alejo de ella rápidamente, y ahora el mundo me cae sobre los hombros ante su rechazo. Pero no puedo dejarlo así.

—Yo... Tú...— empiezo a decir, pero la lengua no deja de trabárseme debido a los nervios— Tú... Tú me... ¡Argh! ¡Se veía mucho más fácil en mi cabeza!— exclamo, y ella me mira, sorprendida, pero sobre todo confusa.

—Gale, ¿qué es...?

— ¡Quiero decir que me gustas!— le suelto, completamente frustrado ante su mirada de asombro, lo que hace que me sienta muy molesto conmigo mismo— ¡Ya, lo dije!— grito, dándome la vuelta, frustrado.

Bien... Estupendo, Gale. Vaya idiota que eres. Ahora Madge no sólo creerá que eres un acosador, sino que también sabrá que te has vuelto completamente loco. ¡Bravo!

Empiezo a pelear conmigo mismo, tan concentrado que ni siquiera siento cuando Madge se acerca lentamente, pero sí siento cuando toma mi rostro delicadamente y me hace mirarla.

— ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?— sonríe, descolocándome un poco al mirarme como si siempre lo hubiera sabido; y entonces, sin que me lo espere, me besa de regreso.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Ya sólo falta un capítulo más y un pequeño epílogo. Sólo espero poder hacerlos a tiempo según la hora de Sudamérica, porque aquí ya son más de las 5 :/**

 **Pero todavía tengo fe (? Jaja**

 **Muchas gracias a marizpe, Anna y demás por sus review.**

 **Ah, y disculpen todos los errores. Estoy trabajando al tope de mi capacidad neuronal para terminar el reto a tiempo, pero corregiré dichos errores en cuanto me sea posible xD**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	5. Amor verdadero Amor distópico

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Éste fic participa del reto del mes de septiembre-octubre: "Una pareja para...", del foro El diente de león.**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Amor verdadero/Amor distópico**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Es increíble lo rápido que empieza a pasar el tiempo una vez que sientes que eres completamente feliz, así como lo es que haya pasado casi dos años desde el día en que de la forma más inapropiada y bruta del planeta confesé mis sentimientos a Madge y empezamos nuestra relación. Claro que vernos no es fácil por mi trabajo en las minas, pero me he negado tantas veces a que Madge hable con su padre para darme un puesto en el Edificio de Justicia que ha dejado de insistir. No es que sea terco, pero no me sentiría bien aceptando un puesto con el que no me sentiría cómodo. Yo soy un minero, y sé que ése no es un trabajo lujoso ni que me guste, pero es lo que soy, y lo único que pido es que Madge entienda y me ame como soy, no por una versión de lo que cree que podría ser. Sin contar que su madre moriría de un ataque si me viera trabajar tan cerca de su familia.

No sé si es porque creemos que nuestro amor sólo debe pertenecernos a nosotros, o porque nunca se ha dado el momento oportuno, pero Madge y yo llegamos al mudo acuerdo de no decirle a nadie de lo nuestro. Es decir, tampoco es algo que deberíamos andar divulgando por todo el distrito, y contando que sólo podemos vernos los domingos, y que pasamos la mayor parte de ése tiempo en el bosque, lejos de los curiosos, no es algo difícil de ocultar. Aunque, en realidad, más que ocultarlo creo que sólo nos cuesta demostrar afecto en público. Sobre todo a ella, que es extremadamente tímida en ése aspecto, porque si por mí fuera la tendría todo el tiempo entre mis brazos, sobre todo lejos de buitres como Peeta Mellark y Darius. Pero Madge, con esos ojos azules como el cielo y esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace sentir como estúpido cada vez que la veo, logra convencerme de lo que quiera. Sin embargo cualquier cosa vale la pena sólo por hacerla feliz y tenerla a mi lado.

Y hoy, a mis veintidós años, puedo decir que nada más me falta en la vida. Ni siquiera me importa tener que volver cada mañana a las oscuras y tenebrosas minas, porque sé que el domingo siempre podré pasarlo con ella, en nuestro bosque, sin que nada ni nadie más importe.

Solos ella y yo.

— ¡Oye, enamorado! ¿Vas a salir del elevador o quieres volver ahí abajo?— escucho que me gritan, y como si tuviera resortes en los pies doy un salto hacia el costado, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y poniendo muy mala cara para mirar a los dos viejos que empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Entonces suspiro, lamentando que otra vez mis pensamientos me desconectaran de la realidad, haciéndome ver como idiota. Sin embargo, me doy prisa a seguir a los demás hacia la salida, y apenas logro estar afuera doy una enorme bocanada de aire frío que congela mis pulmones, pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir más vivo que nunca, ya que por un desperfecto en los elevadores tuvimos que quedarnos tres horas más bajo tierra, así que para cuando al fin podemos subir a la superficie ya casi ha oscurecido.

Gracias al Cielo hoy es sábado y mañana no hay trabajo, así que podré pasar todo el día con Madge.

Pensando en eso me desahogo de mi casco y voy directamente a lavarme las manos, aunque no sé ni para qué me molesto, porque el hollín es casi imposible de limpiar una vez que se te mete bajo las uñas, pero aun así tallo bien para evitar que Hazelle me regañe al llegar a casa. Mientras me dedico a eso me doy cuenta de que las pantallas están encendidas, y al alzar la vista un alegre Peeta me sonríe desde el Capitolio, diciendo algo que hace que Caesar Flickerman salte de su asiento mientras Finnick Odair y Cashmere también sonríen a sus lados, de seguro promocionando los próximos juegos.

Suelto un bufido y tallo con un poco más de insistencia para terminar cuanto antes, pero mientras estoy en eso empiezo a escuchar la conversación de la televisión más nítidamente, empezando a fastidiarme.

 _—Y dinos, Peeta, ¿cómo va ése corazoncito tuyo?_ — pregunta Caesar, y el público hace silencio mientras la cámara vuelve a enfocar el rostro de Peeta, que parece vacilar por un momento.

 _—Bien._

 _— ¿Sólo bien? Vamos, jovencito. Todos sabemos que quisiste mucho a Katniss, pero la vida sigue... Y a las personas que te queremos nos gustaría verte enamorado de nuevo, ¿verdad?_ — se dirige al público, que estalla en aplausos y silbidos afirmatorios.

 _—Lo sé. Yo..._ — Peeta se acomoda sobre su asiento dorado para mirar directamente al horroroso entrevistador que está completamente vestido de anaranjado; luego baja la mirada un momento, como si quisiera crear expectación. Es un idiota, pero su juego le funciona de maravilla, porque la audiencia está más concentrada que nunca.

 _—Tú..._

 _—Conocí a alguien_ — suelta, y el público estalla de emoción.

— _¡Lo sabía!_ — exclama Caesar, completamente extasiado— _Mi amigo, esos ojos tuyos lo dicen todo. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Crees que nos esté viendo ésta noche?_

Peeta sonríe, tímido, y algunas mujeres suspiran.

— _Es posible_ — dice, esquivo— _Yo creí que nunca amaría a nadie además de Katniss, pero ella es...única_ — sonríe una vez más, y varias mujeres en la audiencia chillan.

— _¿Y cómo la conociste? ¿Ya le dijiste que la amas? ¡Cuéntanos todo!_ — ruega el hombre, y la sonrisa de Peeta se ensancha. Es obvio que sabe muy bien lo que hace, lo ha sabido desde la primera vez que subió a ése tren.

— _La conozco desde siempre, y no, aún no sabe que la amo... Y todos aquí sabemos que no puedes guardar un secreto, Caesar, por eso no voy a decirte nada más—_ bromea, y Caesar una vez más estalla igual que su público.

— _¡¿Otra vez con amores secretos?! ¡Eres malo, Peeta!_ — chilla en son de broma, y la tribuna aplaude— _Sólo no dejes ir a ésta. ¡Dile de tus sentimientos o nos dará un paro a todos!_

Peeta ríe.

 _—Lo haré_ — dice, y entonces Caesar pasa a Cashmere y empieza a hablar con ella sobre no sé qué celebridad, pero dejo de escuchar porque termino de lavarme las manos y estoy ansioso por irme de aquí. Sin embargo, hay algo sobre todo el asunto de Peeta y su enamorada que me molesta, y no sé qué es, pero tratando de ignorarlo me cambio de ropas y salgo, encontrándome con Thom y otros amigos esperando.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas tan aseado?— me pregunta. Yo sólo le paso mi vieja mochila.

—No te preocupes. Por favor lleva eso a mi casa y dile a mi madre que voy a pasar la noche en la Pradera de nuevo para cazar al alba.

—Vaya, sí que te gusta eso de dormir al aire libre— dice Thom, y no tiene idea cuánto...— Descuida, yo le aviso.

—Gracias— le digo, golpeando su hombro con mi mano al pasar por su lado— ¡Te veo el lunes!— me despido, y salgo corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

Tardo apenas unos quince o veinte minutos en llegar a la casa más grande y alejada en el vecindario más elegante de la urbanización. Observo las ventanas desde fuera por unos minutos, dándome cuenta de que la familia sigue despierta, sin embargo, cuando la luz de la última ventana del segundo piso se apaga, sonrío, y con mucho cuidado de no caerme empiezo a trepar por la enredadera, ampliando mi sonrisa al comprobar que, en efecto, la ventana una vez más está abierta para mí.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación y allí está Madge, recostada en su cama y tapada con su colcha suave y blanca. Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo me desvisto y meto a la cama junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Madge suspira y rápidamente se amolda a mi cuerpo antes de darse la vuelta la vuelta para recibirme con un beso durante unos segundos que quisiera que fueran eternos. Entonces me ayuda a desvestirla, y como tantas otras veces seguimos basándonos hasta quedarnos sin aire, siendo uno, tratando de guardar cada sensación para siempre en mi memoria.

—He estado pensando que un día de estos me romperé el cuello por subir a tu habitación en medio de la noche...— le digo antes de que se quede dormida entre mis brazos. Madge suelta un pequeño gemido para indicar que me escucha— Además, también he estado pensando en lo mucho que te amo— le digo, y aunque no puedo verla sé que sonríe.

—Yo también— suspira, risueña— Eso no es nada nue...

—Cásate conmigo— le suelto de forma brusca, y quiero golpearme a mí mismo por haber arruinado un momento como éste con mi enorme bocota, pero los labios de Madge nuevamente sobre los míos no me dan tiempo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en pedírmelo?— dice, igual que el día en que le confesé mis sentimientos.

Y entonces la abrazo con fuerza, como no queriendo que nunca nadie la aparte de mi lado. Y así es.

 **oOo**

Por la mañana me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo por despertar una vez más junto a Madge. Mi ahora prometida y futura esposa. Ella luce radiante sólo cubierta por mis brazos, pero me obligo a soltarla para poder comenzar el día, y Madge se remueve pero no despierta, así que le escribo una nota antes de besarla y volver a salir por la ventana, riendo ante el pensamiento de que ya nunca tendré que volver a trepar a su cuarto cuando nos casemos.

Madge y yo viviremos juntos en nuestra propia casa, y tendremos que dejar de vernos a escondidas cuando deseemos hacer el amor o solo dormir abrazados.

Imaginarme nuestra vida juntos hace que tenga una sonrisa pintada en el rostro durante toda la mañana, e incluso cuando paso al Quemador todos lo notan, pero pasando de ellos voy directo a la vieja casa de Katniss, esperando encontrar a mi pequeña amiga, pero como no está en casa me despido de la mamá de Katniss y voy directo a la mía.

Encuentro a mi madre planchando ropa junto a la estufa donde calienta una olla que larga un deliciosa aroma a vegetales y carne, tan afanada que apenas levanta la vista al verme llegar, pero aun así me sonríe.

—Qué bueno que llegas— me dice, tomándose un momento para revolver la comida y probarla—. El estofado está casi listo. ¿Puedes poner la mesa?

—Mamá, tengo noticias— digo, tomando cinco platos y cinco cucharas de la alacena.

Mi madre deja de planchar y me mira, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Gale?— pregunta con ése tono suyo que siempre me hace sentir infinitamente pequeño. Sin embargo sonrío.

Hoy sólo quiero sonreír.

—No hice nada— aseguro, levantando las manos con inocencia, y mi madre entrecierra los ojos, escrutándome con la mirada— O mejor dicho, sí hice algo, pero fue algo muy bueno.

— ¿Muy bueno?— repite, y de pronto su mirada se vuelve escéptica, y sus labios se aprietan en una sola y delgada línea— Y esa cosa buena no tendrá nada que ver con la hija del alcalde, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez— respondo, poniéndome rápidamente a la defensiva por el tono de Hazelle— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Gale, ya hablamos de...

—Voy a casarme con Madge— le suelto, haciendo que se calle debido a la sorpresa.

Mi madre me mira, desconcertada al principio, pero al ver que no bromeo sus facciones se tornan extrañamente sombrías. Y todo se sume en un incómodo silencio. No obstante, al cabo de un rato, mamá suspira, y no parece en absoluto enojada o molesta, sino que en sus ojos solamente puedo ver auténtica preocupación.

— ¿Ella te dijo que sí?— es lo primero que pregunta, haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo.

—Sí.

— ¿Y estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo amo a Madge y ella a mí— aseguro, y mi madre parpadea, tomándose su tiempo para elaborar una respuesta, lo cual no me gusta nada.

—Hijo— suspira después de un rato, clavando sus ojos en los míos—, sabes que te amo, y me consta que la señorita Madge es una buena chica y te quiere, pero eso que hay entre ustedes no está bien, y lo sabes— dice, y mi corazón se acelera.

De todas las personas en el mundo, a pesar de su clara negativa desde el principio, de sus gestos desaprobatorios, jamás esperé que fuera mi madre quien terminara diciéndome una cosa como aquella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque su familia es rica? A Madge no le importa, y a mí tampoco— refuto, sintiéndome tan dolido como molesto.

—No es sólo eso— resopla mi madre— Estás apuntando muy alto de nuevo, hijo. Y me preocupa que te hagas daño...

Yo la miro, porque sé que sus palabras son sinceras, y que de verdad se preocupa por mí; por eso trato de entenderla, pero no puedo aceptar su posición.

—La amo— le digo, y ella me mira, de verdad sorprendida— Amo a Madge, mamá. Me siento feliz cuando estamos juntos. Y no sé si sea correcto o no; sólo sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. No me importa nada más— le abro mi corazón, y mi madre vuelve a posar sus ojos en mí.

Los dos volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, pero después de unos minutos ella extiende su mano hacia mí y acaricia mi cabello como cuando era pequeño. Luego besa mi frente, se levanta y se da la vuelta, concentrándose en sacar el estofado del fuego para empezar a servirlo. Y sé que hay muchas cosas que está guardándose, así como sé que de seguro no querré escucharlas, y se lo agradezco en silencio.

 **oOo**

Me sobresalto y suelto una maldición cuando una cría de pavo picotea la punta de mi bota. Prim, por su parte, sonríe y sigue alimentando a sus aves. Hace unos años, luego de liberar a "Lord", el ciervo que ella curó, le traje una pareja herida (que yo mismo herí) y ha empezado a criarlos desde entonces; también consiguió algunas gallinas con el dinero que Peeta les da todos los meses, y ha empezado una pequeña granja desde entonces.

A sus dieciséis años, Primrose se ha vuelto una chica muy bonita, trabajadora e inteligente. No se parece a Katniss casi en nada; Prim es dulce, delicada como una flor, alegre e inocente. En cambio Katniss, como yo, tuvo que madurar prematuramente a causa del dolor y la pérdida de su padre, pero su hermana no tuvo que pasar por eso, quizá por esa razón su inocencia se mantiene tan intacta. Creo que me gusta así.

Hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace años, a pesar de que soy bastante mayor; pero Prim siempre ha sido comprensiva y paciente conmigo, y creo ir por eso he llegado a quererla tanto, como ella a mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado, curiosa.

Yo me encojo de hombros y finjo demencia.

— ¿Con qué?

Prim sonríe.

—Te vez triste, y mamá me dijo que te veías muy feliz en la mañana cuando pasaste a verme.

—Ah...— suspiro, tratando de no pensar en la charla con mi madre, pero es inútil. Sin embargo, Prim es mi amiga, y yo necesito hablar con alguien— Voy a casarme con Madge, Prim— le informo, porque lo que más necesito ahora es el apoyo de un amigo, pero su expresión seria no es la clase de reacción que esperaba de mi nueva mejor amiga— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella parpadea, desviando el rostro.

— ¿Vas a casarte?

—Sí... Pero tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar que... ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

— ¿Prim...?

— ¡Déjame sola!— me grita de pronto, levantándose para correr dentro de su casa, chocando con su madre en el proceso.

Ahora sí ya no entiendo nada de nada.

— ¿Gale? ¿Qué pasa con Prim?— pregunta la señora Everdeen, y yo la miro, igual de confundido que ella.

—No lo sé— admito— Le dije que iba a casarme y ella...

— ¿Vas a casarte? Vaya, felicidades— dice, y después tuerce los labios, pensativa— Creo que sé lo que le pasa a Prim.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú le gustas— suelta la señora Everdeen con calma, limpiándose las manos en su delantal mientras yo, tan sorprendido como confundido al respecto, no sé cómo reaccionar a sus palabras— No te preocupes. Eres su primera ilusión, pero ya se le pasará. Mi niña es muy fuerte, y se nota a leguas que amas a la señorita Madge

— ¿Tanto así?— vuelvo a preguntar, incrédulo, y ella sonríe.

—Esas cosas son difíciles de ocultar, Gale. Pero me alegro por ti. Y por ella— dice con sinceridad, y al alzar la vista para verla no puedo evitar sorprenderme al reconocer varios rasgos de la señora Undersee en ella, lo cual no debe ser nada extraño.

Mi madre me contó una vez que la señora Everdeen fue un día la joven más hermosa del Distrito 12, hija del boticario de la ciudad y una muchacha con un futuro muy prometedor en el negocio de su familia. Pero entonces se enamoró de un minero (el papá de Katniss), y desde entonces su vida estuvo solo plagada de dolor y sufrimiento, y esa belleza que antes la había caracterizado había terminado por marchitarse tan pronto que al cabo de unos pocos años ya no quedan nada de esa joven tan alegre y hermosa.

Y pienso en eso por un momento.

Madge es una chica muy hermosa también, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y sin duda merece una hermosa vida... Una que quizá yo nunca podré darle. Y eso me hace dudar, mas no por mucho.

—Señora Everdeen... ¿No extraña la vida en la ciudad?— le pregunto, y la señora Everdeen me mira, sorprendida primero, pero pensativa después.

—A veces— suspira y su mirada se pierde por un instante— Adaptarme no fue fácil.

— ¿Y usted...fue feliz?

—Al principio, sí.

— ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó?

La señora Everdeen se queda callada por varios segundos; luego baja la vista y no puede contener las lágrimas.

Entonces me imagino a Madge en unos años, con el rostro igual de cansado y melancólico, con esa expresión de dolor nublando su hermosa sonrisa, y no quiero hacerlo, pero es inevitable.

Si ella se queda conmigo también va a sufrir. No importa que yo sea un minero, o que decida trabajar para su padre en el Edificio de Justicia, jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno para ella frente a sus padres. Y llegaría el momento en que tendría que decidir si ellos o yo, y si me eligiera su vida sería idéntica a la de la señora Everdeen, pero si eligiera a su familia entonces sería yo quien al final terminara con el corazón roto.

De una forma u otra, los dos nos haríamos daño.

Yo la amo. Tanto que no puedo condenarla a una vida incompleta.

 **oOo**

— ¿Estás seguro, muchacho?— observo el rostro cansado del alcalde un momento, apenas iluminado por las pobres luces de la vieja estación del Distrito 12.

Es un buen hombre, quizá demasiado para la vida que le tocó, y sé que de ser las cosas diferentes él nos hubiera apoyado, pero mi decisión ya está tomada, así que tan firmemente como puedo recojo los papeles que acaba de firmar.

—Es lo mejor para familia; para todos— digo, estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya— Muchas gracias. Por todo.

—Gracias a ti por querer a mi hija de esa forma— dice, con tal sinceridad que me abruma. Creo que él lo sabe, pero sobre todo que lo entiende, igual que mi madre, cuyo fuerte y comprensivo abrazo me da la fuerza suficiente para dejar la vida que conozco atrás. Para tomar la decisión más difícil que puede haber: renunciar al amor verdadero.

Pero es lo mejor. No puedo quedarme y hacer que Madge pase por lo mismo que la señora Everdeen, esperando a un esposo que podría morir en cualquier momento, pero tampoco puedo irme y pedirle que me espere por veinte años.

Necesito irme, porque no puedo permanecer lejos de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo arruinar sus sueños.

Alguien como Madge nació para tener una buena vida y ser amada.

Yo no puedo ofrecerle lo primero, pero sí sé que la amaré incluso después de que ése enorme y brillante tren me lleve muy lejos de ella.

Pero ése será siempre un amor distópico.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Ufff! Hasta que llegué.**

 **Debo decir que esto no es para nada lo que tenía en mente, y que ha quedado tan soso por mi falta de tiempo, sueño e imaginación, pero al menos he cumplido el reto.**

 **Sé que quizá esperaban finales felices, pero no pude imaginar a Gale de otra forma, aunque iba a darle chance en el epílogo, pero ya que.**

 **Aquí termina el fic original con opción a epílogo que tuve que dejar de lado porque ya no tengo tiempo.**

 **Ahora no vuelvan a llamarme para el siguiente xD**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
